There is Another Way
by SaraBethie
Summary: Merlin struggles with revealing his magic to Morgana as he continues to grow closer to her. But she is slowly beginning to suspect him. When Morgause shows up in Camelot, will Merlin lose Morgana forever? Set during Seasons 2 and 3.
1. Nightmares

_Hi there, Merlin fans! My name is Sara, and I usually write Robin Hood fanfiction, but I also really love the show Merlin. I've been wanting to write fanfiction for the show for awhile, so this is my first attempt. I love Morgana and Merlin as a pairing, so my fanfiction will center on them more than some of the other characters. This scene takes place a week after the Witchfinder episode and is right before "The Sins of the Father". I hope you enjoy, and please comment!_

* * *

><p>Morgana awoke suddenly as a scream escaped from her lips. Sweat dripping off her forehead, her gaze swept quickly around her surroundings. Relieved once she discovered she was in her own room, she laid back and closed her eyes, still reeling from the thoughts that were swirling around in her head. Gwen must have been sleeping sounder than usual to not have heard her cry.<p>

"Another nightmare. When will they ever stop?" Morgana whispered to herself. This one had seemed more real than usual. There was a woman—she had long, blonde hair and was very beautiful, but very solemn. Morgana had seen images of her fighting with Arthur. Arthur was defeating her at first but then she cornered him as he fell to the ground! Her sword to Arthur's chest was the last thing Morgana saw before she woke up.

As Morgana knew she had magical powers, there was no doubt in her mind these events would soon take place. But why was Arthur fighting a woman? She could only hope that the woman would not kill him, but her dreams always came true. Morgana shivered and pulled the covers closer. She could do with a hug from Gwen right about now. But she didn't want to go back to sleep. True, her dreams, or revelations, had been less frequent these days, but they still put her at ill at ease when they occurred. She could never thank Merlin enough for allowing her to seek the help of the Druids. There she had learned that she did not need to fear her magic as she had before. Sometimes she missed it there—if only Uther wasn't so blinded by his hatred of magic. Things would be so different!

And then that horrible Witchfinder had come to Camelot. Morgana was terrified that he would break her with his persistent questions. To her surprise, he had turned out to be a sorcerer himself. Hateful man. She was glad he had died. She couldn't believe that had already been a week ago.

A slight rap on the door caused Morgana to jump. "Wh-who is it?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Merlin."

Puzzled as to why Merlin would be up at this hour, Morgana wrapped herself in her robe and opened the door.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?"

Merlin looked a little sheepish as he glanced around, making sure no one had seen him. "I…uh…heard you scream when I was walking past. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you Merlin…I'm fine. Well, I had another dream. But isn't that always the case? Why don't you come in—you look like you're freezing out there."

"Oh no, that's alright. I mean…I'm sure you want to go back to sleep."

"Believe me, I couldn't sleep right now if I wanted to. Please, come in."

Merlin slowly walked in and warmed his hands by the fire. The castle got so cold at night—he had been sneaking down to the kitchen getting some food. On his way back, he had heard Morgana's scream.

"So, what were_ you_ doing up at this time of night?"

"Oh…I was…uh…getting some food. I was hungry." Merlin grinned mischievously.

Morgana laughed. "Arthur not feeding you enough?"

"He eats it all himself! He eats so much…I don't know where he puts it all!"

Morgana laughed even more. "I like how you put Arthur in his place. You're good for him."

"So…are you…sure you're okay? I mean, you said you had another dream."

Morgana sobered. "I did. It was so different from anything I've seen. You won't laugh if tell you what I saw?"

Merlin stepped closer. "You can trust me, Morgana."

"I saw a woman—I've never seen her before. She was fighting Arthur to the death. I woke up right before…"she trailed off.

Merlin tried to make sense of Morgana's latest dream but couldn't. "Why would a woman be fighting Arthur?"

"See? It's ridiculous. I asked myself that same question." Morgana sat down on her bed and placed her head in her hands.

"Morgana, it's okay. You'll see. Whatever happens, we'll find a way through this."

She glanced up at Merlin, who was looking slightly awkward as he walked a little closer. His eyes were filled with kindness and understanding. How he could relate to a person with magic she couldn't fathom, but she was glad she had become better friends with Merlin. She didn't care that he was a servant; he had helped her through her darkest time of need.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I just want you to know that you're not alone. If you want to tell me anything in the future, well…I'm… here." Merlin slightly shrugged his shoulders and looked even more awkward as his eyes quickly shifted to his feet.

Morgana was touched by his words. "Thank you, Merlin. You've always been a good friend."

They locked eyes briefly until Morgana stood up. "Well, I guess I better try to get some sleep. I feel better already."

Merlin nodded and turned to leave.

"Merlin?"

He stopped and looked back before opening the door.

"I mean it; you've _always_ been a good friend. You helped me when I found out I had magic…you didn't run away or tell Uther. I don't think I ever told you how much I appreciate what you did for me."

Merlin simply smiled. "Anytime, my lady."

As he shut the door, he paused briefly outside her room. If only he could tell _her _everything. About his powers, his adventures, protecting Arthur…well, everything. But he couldn't. And it pained him deeply every time Morgana talked about him being so understanding about her magic. He wanted to jump up and explain how much he truly did understand because he himself had special powers. He just wanted to find a kindred spirit—someone he could truly relate to. Sure, he had Gaius, but it was different. So many times he wanted to open up to Morgana, but he just couldn't. It's not that he didn't trust her, but Gaius's warnings always rang in his ears every time he even thought of revealing his secret.

Merlin yawned. He didn't realize how tired he was until now. He better head back to bed before Arthur was calling him. As Merlin stumbled into bed, he fell asleep instantly. In his dreams, he kept seeing a woman dressed like a man, fighting Arthur.

And she was winning.


	2. An Unlikely Suitor

_Thanks so much for your reviews on my first Merlin story! It meant alot that you took the time to read and comment on the chapter. I'm sorry this one is short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! _

* * *

><p>"MERLIN!"<p>

Merlin nearly fell out of his bed as he heard his name being called.

"What? Who…oh no." He was late—and Arthur was mad.

"Great." Merlin muttered as he quickly pulled on his clothes and ran out the door.

"MERLIN!"

"Coming…"

Merlin was out of breath by the time he reached Arthur's room.

"Well, _there _you are. Finally decide to get up, did you? Where's my breakfast?"

"Sorry…I…overslept."

"I see _that._ Well…breakfast?"

"Oh, someone a little grouchy today?"

"Merlin!"

"Er, I'm getting it!" Merlin ran out before Arthur had a chance to throw something at him.

On his way to the kitchen, Merlin bumped into Gwen.

"Oh, sorry Gwen! Arthur's in one of his cantankerous moods this morning…no pleasing him when he's like that!" Merlin rushed off to the kitchen, not waiting for her response.

Gwen laughed, knowing full well how spoiled Arthur could act when he wanted to. But underneath all that she knew he had a more sensitive, tender side that he rarely showed. But he would on occasion.

Gwen returned to Morgana's chambers to see if she needed help with dressing.

"My lady? Morgana?" Gwen knocked a few times, but she heard no response. She quietly opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Morgana was still asleep! Concerned, she rushed over.

"Morgana? Morgana!"

Morgana's lids lazily fluttered open. "Hmmm, what is it?" She slowly began to sit up, a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Oh, thank God!" Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were ill—you never sleep in this late!"

"I don't think I've slept this well in awhile. I could go back to sleep now, actually."

"My lady, if you want me to leave and let you get more rest…"

"Nonsense! I need to get up anyway." Morgana continued to talk as Gwen helped her prepare for the day. "You know, I did have another nightmare last night—did my scream bother you at all?"

"You screamed? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, good. Merlin did."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, he stopped in to check on me. He can be so sweet in his own way. He made me feel so much better that I fell asleep without having any more dreams."

"Yes, Merlin is certainly special. And he seems to like you quite a lot." Gwen grinned and waited for Morgana's reaction.

"Of course he does-we're good friends. I feel the same way about him—as a friend, I mean."

"Of course you do," Gwen stated matter-of-factly without looking at Morgana.

"Gwen…I can't believe you! You really think he likes me?"

"Ohhh, I don't know. He did bring flowers for you, remember?"

"That's just because I wasn't feeling well. Don't be silly!"

"Whatever you say." Gwen smiled impishly as she finished helping her fasten her dress.

"Gwen—really!"

"I'll see you downstairs, my lady." Gwen quickly left the room, afraid she would burst out laughing any minute. Morgana was flustered! Maybe there was more to their relationship than Morgana was willing to admit.

Morgana finished arranging her hair and paused for a moment as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Was it possible that Merlin did like her? As more than a friend? The possibility had crossed her mind once but she had pushed it aside. And she did feel a sort of bond with him—why she did she couldn't explain. And he constantly showed concern when she was struggling with understanding her nightmares. He always knew when to come. How did he do that?

Morgana tried to brush any romantic notions out of her head. Besides, Uther would be furious if Merlin showed any romantic interest in her. Then again, when was she ever one to listen to Uther?


	3. Of Prats and Princes

_Sorry I took so long to update! Hope I haven't lost any of you guys-thanks so much for all your reviews so far. Please continue to let me know what you think-hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Morgana took a stroll outside after breakfast, something she rarely did. But the fresh air felt so refreshing. She could hear Arthur in the distance training his knights. He was probably showing off—again. Morgana smiled coyly. Once she had beat Arthur in a swordfight and he hadn't been pleased at all. They were much younger then, but he still refused to fight in a match against her, always saying he would "hurt" her, but she knew that wasn't the case. Morgana walked over to the training grounds and spotted Merlin handing Arthur his weapons. Merlin glanced in her direction and did a double-take when he recognized her. He smiled broadly and waved as Morgana returned the gesture and walked closer.<p>

"Good morning, Merlin!"

"Morning, Morgana. Didn't expect to see you here…come to see some entertainment?"

"Goodness, no. I've seen Arthur show off practically all his life—no need to encourage him."

Merlin smirked. "Yeah, well, unfortunately he's pretty good at what he does."

"Tell me about it."

There was a slight pause as they watched Arthur and Sir Leon practicing with their maces. Merlin cleared his throat.

"So…uh…are you feeling better?"

"Much better, actually. Thanks to you."

"Oh, I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did! I fell asleep without a single nightmare for the remainder of the night."

Merlin smiled shyly and shuffled his feet. "Glad to hear it." He lowered his voice and made sure Arthur wasn't in need of a different weapon. "You know, your magic isn't something to be feared like so many would like you to believe. I think once you get over the shock of…being different…you'll accept yourself more and be at peace with who you are."

Morgana looked thoughtful as she reflected on what Merlin said. "That's what the Druids told me, when I was at their camp. They made me feel so at ease…it was a relief to know I wasn't a monster."

"Believe me, you're no monster," Merlin chuckled.

"Well, I was beginning to think I was! Like when I controlled the flame subconsciously and the curtains began to catch on fire? That was frightening."

"I know…but everything turned out ok, right?"

"Right. I guess I shouldn't complain. Merlin, how is it that you seem to understand me so well...I mean, my struggle with having ma-"

"_Morgana_?"

Both Merlin and Morgana simultaneously jumped when they heard Arthur's voice. Morgana's heart raced a little faster. Hopefully he hadn't heard any part of their conversation.

"What are _you _doing here?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and put on her most condescending tone. "It may surprise you, but I don't just sit around brushing my hair all day, if that's what you think. Besides, I wanted to talk with Merlin."

Arthur pursed his lips together, trying to think of a witty reply. "Well, and here I thought you wanted to come and admire my swordfighting. Instead you'd rather talk to…him?" He held out his hand as Merlin exchanged the mace for a sword.

"Yes, I can actually have an intelligent conversation for once. It's refreshing—you should try it sometime, talking intelligently with someone."

"Intelligent conversation…with Merlin? Well that's a first. Hope I haven't distracted you from your…stimulating discussion." Arthur strolled back to his knights and resumed training.

"Such a prat." Merlin shook his head and smirked.

"Arthur was always like that, even as a boy. He has changed quite a lot though, especially since you came."

"Ha, I doubt that."

"No, really! He's become far less of a bully. He actually stands up to Uther now—he never did that before. Arthur pretends he doesn't care, but he really does."

"Well, he knows how to hide his true self extremely well."

"But that's Arthur. Just imagine growing up with him—it took me forever to figure him out. He was intolerable then."

"I bet!" Merlin laughed, trying to imagine a younger Arthur and Morgana fighting with each other. "Did Uther take your side?"

"What?"

"Uther…when you two would get into a quarrel, I bet he took your side."

Morgana grinned. "Always! I knew how to play him just right…still do I suppose, but it's getting harder lately." Her smile faded as her thoughts flew to the most recent disagreement she had had with Uther. He had refused to send out a troop of men to search for Gwen when she had been captured a few months ago. Thankfully Arthur had gone anyway, but the fact that Uther would allow Gwen to die at those mens' hands infuriated her.

"So…ready for the knighting ceremony tonight?" Merlin asked, breaking her reverie.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I suppose that's why Arthur's out there training them so hard today."

"Nah…he's like this every day. They don't seem to mind though. The harder he pushes them, the more they seem to like it. Guess it's a knight thing."

"I guess so. Well, I should be getting back now. Gwen will be wondering where I've gone."

"Of course. See you later…at the ceremony."

"Yes, see you then." Morgana quickly smiled and turned around to leave. She couldn't explain it, but she had a nagging feeling about tonight. She could be mistaken, but she could have sworn she had seen a few of the knights in her most recent nightmare. Then again, she tended to forget the smaller details in her dreams. Maybe she just thought she had seen them. Besides, they would be safe with the knights if anything sudden happened, wouldn't they? Morgana kept pushing the ominous thoughts out of her mind and determined to have nothing but a pleasant evening that night.


	4. The Nightmare Unfolds

So far, the knighting ceremony was as dull as all the others had been. Uther usually said the same things about honor and nobility, and would hold himself up as if he was the perfect example of these traits. Morgana tried to stifle a yawn. She caught Sir Rowan, one of the men being knighted, glancing her way a few times. Feeling slightly self-conscious, Morgana avoided his gaze. Although he was very handsome, Sir Rowan was extremely full of himself, and she was definitely not interested. _No need to encourage him_, Morgana thought to herself.

A commotion out in the hallway caused everyone to glance in that direction. As the sounds of metal hitting metal sounded in their ears, the knights drew their swords, preparing themselves for who—or what—would come through those doors.

As the doors burst open, an individual dressed in chainmail walked boldly toward the assembly. Arthur stood at the forefront, prepared to defend himself. The intruder stopped and took off one of his gauntlets, casting it down in front of Arthur. Perplexed but not about to turn down a challenge, Arthur picked it up.

"Now show yourself," Arthur demanded.

As the individual began to remove the helmet that was hiding his identification, they discovered to their surprise that this "he" was actually a "she". As Morgana watched the scene unfold in front of her, her heart began beating faster. Flashing images from her past nightmare kept appearing in her mind as she observed this woman. Blond curls came cascading down her back as the helmet was lifted off her head. Her eyes were piercing as she gazed intently at Arthur. She was very beautiful, but there was a coldness to her.

"My name is Morgause."

Morgana felt as if she would faint on the spot. It was HER. There was no doubt in her mind—this was the woman she had seen in her dream. Everyone else in the room was equally shocked to find a woman daring to challenge Arthur, of all people, to a duel! Uther was speechless, as was Arthur. The woman turned and left as quickly as she had appeared. If it wasn't for the gauntlet that Arthur was holding, he would have thought it had never happened.

Morgana felt her legs begin to shake—she needed to find a chair before she collapsed and humiliated herself in front of the whole assembly. Just as she felt her knees beginning to give out on her, a pair of arms came from behind and brought her over to a nearby chair. She found herself looking directly into Merlin's eyes.

"You ok?"

"Merlin," Morgana's voice was a hoarse whisper, "It was her…the woman in my dream! Arthur's in danger."

Merlin's eyes widened and he immediately looked concern.

"Morgana…are you well, child?"

Merlin froze and stepped away as he recognized Uther's voice.

Morgana forced a smile. "Yes…just shocked. A woman, challenging Arthur…how very strange."

Uther's expression was grave. "Indeed. Such a thing has never happened in Camelot."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No, but I will make sure Geoffrey and Gaius look into it immediately. You look pale, Morgana. You should rest."

Morgana nodded and attempted her sweetest smile as Uther left to find some answers.

Her eyes shifted to Merlin. "What are we going to do?"

Merlin looked around nervously to make sure no one was listening. "Look, let's go somewhere private and talk about this. We should tell Gaius."

"Tell Gaius what?" Gwen asked, looking at Merlin and then Morgana. "Morgana, I was looking for you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Gwen. I'm just a little confused right now."

"I'm sure—who would have thought a woman would challenge Arthur to a duel? I'm sure Arthur will beat her though. You know how strong he is."

"I'm sure. Well, I'm going to retire to my chambers now."

"I'll be up shortly."

"No, that's alright, Gwen. I'll prepare myself tonight, if you don't mind. I'm sure you're exhausted as well."

Gwen raised her eyebrows, realizing that she was subtly trying to get rid of her. She could feel the tension between Merlin and Morgana—something was definitely going on.

"Very well. Just call if you need anything." Gwen attempted a smile and walked away.

Morgana watched as Gwen left. "I've hurt her feelings."

"You can't tell her…not yet," Merlin advised.

"I suppose. Hurry, we can discuss this in my room now that we know no one will disturb us."

As the two slipped out, Merlin locked eyes with Gaius, who was watching their interaction intently. Merlin saw the look of warning written all over Gaius's face and could hear his voice in his head. _You musn't tell her about your magic, Merlin. Don't you realize how dangerous it would be?_

Merlin tried to shake the warning away as he followed Morgana. _Dangerous_. That's what the Dragon had also told him. That she was dangerous. How could that be possible? Morgana had shown him nothing but kindness. What if the Dragon could see the future, just like Morgana? But couldn't time be re-written? Merlin firmly believed that it was his actions that determined the course of the future, not fate. What if, by his revealing his magic to Morgana, he could change not only her future, but help her as well?


	5. Sisters?

_Hi everybody! So how are you all liking Merlin Season 4 so far? Isn't it great? This season is definitely darker, but that last episode was just brilliant. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. I started the first half a little while ago but got brain freeze with the rest of the chapter. While I've been trying to follow some of the main plots of this episode ("The Sins of the Father"), I've been adding my own twists as well. So that's why the conversation between Morgana and Morgause is changed up a bit. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Morgana quickly shut the door behind them. "We can't let Arthur fight her."<p>

Merlin paced the floor nervously. "I don't think Arthur will want to either. Can just see him getting all chivalrous about fighting a girl. Might be kind of funny, actually." He covered his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter.

"Merlin, this isn't _funny_. In my dream, this woman stood over Arthur with a sword. She was going to kill him."

"Right, sorry." Merlin stood up a bit straighter and looked bashful. "So, what do we do?"

"We go to Arthur. Tell him he can't fight her."

"Alright. Shouldn't be too hard convincing him of that. It's telling that woman who calls herself Morgause that will be the problem. She seemed pretty serious."

"Yes…well. You take care of her, and I'll take care of Arthur."

Merlin nodded and began to leave.

"Wait, Merlin." Morgana lowered her eyes and looked troubled.

"What is it?"

"When I saw her...this woman, I felt as if I knew her from somewhere. But how is that possible? I am sure I have never laid eyes on her before. I just have this…feeling."

"Then I would trust that feeling. You could be right. I've had feelings like that before…about people."

"You have? So you don't think it has anything to do with magic?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he realized he had almost blown his cover. "Uhhh…no. I mean, it could. But it's probably just a gut feeling, you know? Remember, you had a dream about her."

"Of course. That was a silly thing for me to say. Thank you, Merlin."

When Merlin left, Morgana still couldn't shake off the uneasiness she felt inside. The fact that this woman was right in the castle at the moment didn't help matters. The following day, Merlin and Morgana did their very best to stop the fight from taking place. Arthur was more than thrilled to see the duel terminated. But Merlin's attempts to dissuade Morgause were all in vain—she was determined to see the fight through.

And she did. She beat Arthur, just as Morgana predicted, but to the surprise of the audience, she spared Arthur's life. Why? Morgana kept asking herself that question. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Morgana decided to pay a visit to the mysterious Morgause before she left. Not feeling particularly confident, she rapped lightly on Morgause's door.

"Come in."

Morgana pushed the door open. Morgause's back was turned to her—she was packing her belongings. Walking a little closer, Morgana cleared her throat, hoping Morgause would turn around before she decided to leave and forget the whole thing.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly, without looking behind her.

"My name is Morgana…I have a few questions I need to ask you."

Morgause spun around, and gazed intently at Morgana. "Yes, I was wondering when you would come to see me."

"I beg pardon?"

"Forgive me. We have not been properly introduced. My name is Morgause, but you know that by now. What do you wish to ask me?"

Morgana wished that Morgause would stop staring at her with such a penetrating look. And was the woman actually smiling at her?

"I just don't understand why you came to Camelot in the first place. What misgivings do you have toward Arthur? Yes, you spared his life, but why even challenge him in the first place? According to the rumors you asked Arthur for a favor in return for his life."

"You are inquisitive. I wish I could answer all your questions—I truly do. You will understand more, in time."

"Why can't I know now?"

"You look tired, Morgana. Having trouble sleeping?"

Morgana was taken aback by Morgause's question. Was it simply an innocent observation, or did she understand more than she was letting on? And she felt slightly annoyed that Morgause changed the subject. "I…have nightmares occasionally. I've had them ever since I was a child."

"Have you? Well, I have just the thing then. Morgause took off a thick silver bracelet she had been wearing and handed it toward Morgana. "It is a healing bracelet that my mother gave to me. It will help you sleep."

"I couldn't take it."

"No, I insist."

"Why? I barely know you."

"I only want to help you, Morgana. Please, take it."

Morgana hesitantly reached out for the bracelet. It was so beautiful, and the designs etched into the silver were so delicate and fine. "You said it will help me sleep…does it have magic?"

"Perhaps," Morgause answered vaguely. "As I said before, you will learn more in time, especially with your powers."

Morgana felt the sudden urge to run far away from her. "I don't know what you mean. I have to go." She turned and walked briskly toward the door.

"I will see you soon, sister."

Morgana halted and spun around. "_What _did you call me?"


	6. Confusion

_Thanks so much for all the feedback, guys! It make me so happy whenever I see someone adding my story to his or her favorites or alert list. As always, please review. Your comments mean alot to me. ;) _

* * *

><p>"I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer."<p>

Morgause simply stared at Morgana with a slight smirk on her face. "Yes, it is time you knew the truth, I suppose."

"What truth?" Morgana eyed Morgause warily.

"You and I…are sisters."

"_What_? No."

"It is true. We both share the same mother, but I was taken away to live with the high priestesses when I was very young. You can ask your mighty guardian, although he would most likely deny the truth, as he always does."

Morgana gripped the handle on a nearby chair. "I don't understand," she said weakly.

"There are many things you don't understand, Morgana. But I can help you…I too have magic. Let me help you, please."

Morgana pulled away as Morgause laid a hand on her arm. "I don't want your help…and I don't need it."

"Oh, but you do. You hate it here, and more than that, you hate Uther. I can see it in your eyes. You don't know how much I have longed for our paths to cross the moment I found out that I had a sister. Come with me—escape from your life of misery here!"

Without a word, Morgana turned quickly and flung the doors open, running to her room as quickly as she could. Blinded by the tears forming in her eyes, she didn't see someone approaching in the nearby corridor until she collided full force with him.

"Woah! You ok?" A pair of hands rested gently on her shoulders, and she found herself looking up into Merlin's worried face.

"No." Morgana flung her arms around a startled Merlin and began to sob violently.

"M'lady? Err…Morgana…" Merlin stuttered as he stood there awkwardly, not sure whether he should return the embrace. He gently started to pat her back, feeling like a fool as he did so. He was treating her like a baby, but he felt that sometimes all you needed was for someone to comfort you silently. Whenever he was hurting over anything, Gaius would wrap him in one of his big bear hugs, and somehow, he would start to feel better.

Once Morgana regained her composure, she pulled back and was slightly bashful. "I'm sorry, Merlin. Oh dear, I've gotten your shoulder all wet!"

"Oh, it's no trouble…what's wrong?"

Morgana glanced nervously around her. "It's not safe to talk here. Follow me."

Merlin could very well guess that she was leading him to her chambers again. He could only hope this was over another strange dream of hers. But he had never seen her this upset, not even when she had pleaded with Arthur to not go on his hunting quest.

Once safely inside her room, Morgana looked around, making sure Gwen wasn't anywhere nearby.

"I…talked to Morgause."

"You did? Why?"

"Because I was curious. I wanted to find out more answers."

"And…did she tell you anything?"

"Oh, she told me many things, but nothing that I was expecting."

Merlin looked puzzled. "Morgana, what did she tell you?"

"She told me that I'm her _sister, _Merlin!"

"What?"

"I know, it's crazy." Morgana nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "She told me that we have the same mother and that she was raised by the high priestesses. Merlin, she has magic, and she knows of mine as well. She wants me to run away with her." She fingered the bracelet Morgause had given her, wanting to snatch it away from her and cast it into the fire.

"Did Morgause give that to you?" Merlin eyed the unrecognizable piece of jewelry she was wearing.

"Yes…she said it would help me sleep. She said…that it belonged to her mother. Merlin, if she's telling the truth, then this belonged to _my_ mother."

Merlin struggled to find the right words to help Morgana. "Look, she could be lying for all we know. I mean, she suddenly comes from out of nowhere and challenges Arthur to a duel, which she wins. Then she asks him to return some sort of special favor to her. And here she is telling you that she's your sister. No, she's making it up. She has to be. "

"Do you really think so?"

"I do."

"Then I don't want this anymore." Morgana flung the bracelet onto a nearby table. "But how do you think she knew I had magic?"

"You said she has magic herself. How else would she beat Arthur?"

"That's true. I feel so much better. I was so confused a moment ago. Once again, you've saved the day, Merlin."

"I seem to keep doing that." Merlin smiled.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Uh, I've gotta go."

"Of course. Go on."

"And Morgana, try to avoid Morgause as much as you can. She is leaving today, so that will be the end of her."

Morgana nodded. "Yes, I think that would be best." Impulsively, Morgana threw her arms around Merlin and gave him a quick hug. When she pulled away, there was no mistaking the shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…you are so kind to me and always make me feel so much better."

"Ahh, it's nothing. Thanks!" Merlin grinned impishly and darted out the door to see what Arthur wanted. Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was an idiot as he came skipping into the room, but he didn't care. He had been hugged by the Lady Morgana twice in one day, and that's all he could think of at the moment. But he couldn't brush off the uneasy feeling he had about Morgause. Why would she risk exposing herself to a complete stranger? It made no sense…unless she was telling the truth.


	7. Regrets

_Oops, it's been a little while since I last updated this story! Sorry! It's a short chapter, but I do know where I'm going with this. It should be finished by the next few chapters. Thanks for your patience!_

* * *

><p>"Will there be anything else, m'lady?" Gwen inquired as she brought in some extra sheets for Morgana.<p>

"No, that's all Gwen. You can go ahead to bed now—I'll be alright. Oh, and Gwen! The other night…when I snapped at you. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to speak to you like that, especially when you were only doing your job."

"All is forgiven, Morgana. I know you were just tired and wanted to be alone…"

"No—my behavior was uncalled for. I am truly sorry." Morgana held out both hands as Gwen came closer and took hold of them.

"As I said before, I forgive you. Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know."

"I know you haven't been yourself since your fight with Uther."

"I haven't spoken to him at all since then…and that was a week ago. Oh Gwen, I did say horrible things to him. But I couldn't help it! There he was, ordering yet another man to death because of his hatred toward magic."

"But Alvaar didn't just use magic—he would have killed Arthur if he could have. And he escaped." Gwen looked warily down at Morgana, trying to gauge her reaction. To Gwen's surprise, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I helped him escape, Gwen."

"You what?"

"I helped him escape."

"Morgana, if Uther ever finds out…"

"I know. He'll probably have me imprisoned for life…or worse. I know I can trust you not to tell anyone."

Gwen nodded. "Of course."

Morgana paused, unsure of whether she should tell Gwen about Mordred's alliance with Alvaar, but decided against it.

"Take care, Morgana." Gwen looked concerned as she rested her hand on Morgana's shoulder. "Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?"

"No…I'll be fine. Thank you." Morgana smiled weakly as Gwen left the room. She blew out the candle and pulled the linen sheets over her body. She shivered at the coldness she felt, but relaxed as the warmth of the blankets began to provide adequate warmth. Her eyes rested on the healing bracelet that Morgause had given her—she had left it on her dresser. Surprisingly, Morgana resisted the urge to get up and put it on. True, she had had no nightmares since Morgause had insisted that Morgana take it, but she still didn't trust her so-called "sister". After hearing what the woman had told Arthur about his mother, she couldn't be sure of her motives. Arthur had filled her in on the details even though Uther had forbidden both Merlin and his son from telling anyone.

Wearing the bracelet had lost some appeal to her, and the fact that Morgause claimed to be her sister only complicated matters. The bracelet _had _helped her fall asleep though, and she hadn't had a single nightmare since. Morgana sighed and turned away from the piece of jewelry. It was almost as if it was calling out her name, wanting her to put it back on.

Morgana's thoughts flew to Merlin. She had seen so little of him in recent days. He seemed…distracted, particularly in the past weeks. She hoped she hadn't offended him in any way, although he had most likely heard of her rather unpleasant encounter with Uther. But what would he care about her defying that arrogant man?

A few weeks ago, Merlin had seemed so happy—almost giddy—about something, or someone. Then his behavior had changed almost overnight, right around the time the Druid girl had escaped in Camelot. Morgana couldn't help but notice his sorrowful countenance in the days after the incident. She had been occupied at the time, but now she wished she had asked how he was. Merlin always took the time to help her, and it pained her that she hadn't done the same for him.

She blushed when she thought of how she had impulsively hugged Merlin—right out in the hallway! He had been so embarrassed—she hoped that wasn't the reason he hadn't been around as much lately. But hadn't she had been somewhat distant herself? What troubled her more was her growing bitterness toward Uther. The hatred she felt toward that man was spreading through her like a disease, and the time spent with Alvaar hadn't helped matters at all.

Morgana tossed and turned until she finally fell asleep. At one point she almost considered wearing the healing bracelet, but she was too exhausted and unwilling to walk across the cold floor to grab it. Would the nightmares come tonight? Possibly, but somehow she didn't care anymore.


	8. Emrys

_Ahhh, it's been months since I've updated this story! So sorry-life has been extremely busy the past few months, but I haven't forgotten it. I can't believe I still get comments once in awhile...you guys are the best! Has everyone seen the finale for Merlin Season 4? I'm so sad it's over already. Although there haven't been as many Merlin/Morgana scenes as I would have hoped for, I think it was a good season overall. And some of the Merlin/Morgana fan vids out there are amazing, especially the manipulated ones. Hope your Holidays have been fantastic...Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Morgana jolted upright and clutched her stomach. She gasped for air—her breathing was erratic and her heart felt as if it was pounding out of her chest. Morgana quickly oriented herself to her surroundings. She was in Camelot, in her own bed, thank God. Her dream wasn't real.

But it would soon come to pass.

"Morgana?"

Gwen rushed over to Morgana's bedside and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong? Another nightmare?"

Morgana nodded, unable to speak. Her body was still warm and clammy with perspiration.

"Shh, it's alright. It was just a dream…just a dream."

Gwen rocked Morgana back and forth until her shaking subsided. "There now, try to get some sleep." Guinevere smoothed Morgana's hair away from her damp forehead.

"I'm too afraid to go back to sleep. I'll just lie here for a little while, thank you, Gwen."

After Gwen left, Morgana settled back into her pillows and looked nervously around her. The wind was howling ferociously against the windows, making the tree branches appear ominous as their silhouettes danced in the shadows. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise, including the dream she had just had. But she couldn't.

Morgana felt chills running up and down her spine as she dwelt on the particular events of this nightmare. It had been the most frightening dream so far. Bodies were strewn everywhere. The sky was blood red, a mirror image of the crimson color that the Knights of Camelot wore as their emblem. Morgana's brow furrowed. Now that she could think more clearly, the bodies that lay dead belonged to the Camelot Knights. And she was there, right in the middle of it.

Usually she was never in her dreams; she was always on the outside, watching as the events unfolded. But no, this time, she was there. She was wounded and lying among the dead, crying out for help. Someone answered her call, but he was unlike anyone she had seen in her life. He was old and feeble, with long white hair and an equally long beard. And he looked angry. So angry…and pained. Surprisingly, Morgana could recall the exact dialogue that had taken place.

"Help me, Emrys!" Morgana cried out.

"Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?" the old man spat back, his voice shaking in agitation.

"Emrys, please! I never wanted any of this, help me."

"It's too late…I cannot help you." Emrys responded as he slowly turned to leave.

Morgana reached out and grabbed the edge of his maroon cloak, holding on tightly.

"Don't—I told you, there is nothing more I can do!" Emrys pulled himself away from her grasp.

"Emrys, I was wrong. Don't leave me, I beg you." Morgana glanced down at her stomach, which was stained red with her blood.

"You have left others to die—do you realize how much pain and sorrow you have caused?"

Emrys's eyes flashed as he looked at Morgana and then pointed to the fallen knights lying all around him. "You have killed Arthur—what more do you want?"

"I never wanted any of this…I…" she trailed off, feeling uncontrollable spasms take over her body.

"Don't leave me alone to die, Emrys." Morgana whimpered as she clutched her stomach.

The man she continued to call Emrys knelt down and laid his hand on her shoulder. There was no longer anger in his eyes, only pity. "I am truly sorry, Morgana. I really am."

Morgana had woken up at this point, feeling just as ill as she had in the dream. Why was this man speaking to her as if she had become some sort of monster? Had she really caused all the terrible suffering that had taken place on that battlefield? Arthur was…dead? But as she dwelt on this man she continued to call Emrys, she couldn't dismiss the feeling that he reminded her of someone. When he had knelt down and held her gaze, there was something in his eyes…

Then it dawned on her.

_Merlin. _

Emrys reminded her of Merlin.


	9. Breakfast Talk

"Arthur, I want you to send a patrol out today across our eastern borders."

Uther raised his goblet to his lips while plucking off a few grapes from the breakfast platter.

"If you wish me to, Sire. May I ask why?"

"Cenred has grown far too bold. There have been rumors spreading that he has breached our borders more than once in the past month. We need to make our presence known."

"My men and I will set out this morning. Might be a perfect opportunity to go for a ride in the woods, Morgana."

Merlin stood off to the side, occasionally filling a glass or taking away an empty plate. All except Morgana's—she hadn't touched her water during the entire meal. In fact, she was unusually quiet as she picked at her sausage links.

"Morgana?" Arthur poked her arm with his finger.

"Hmmm?" She glanced up absentmindedly.

"I said you could come along with me if you like. I know you've been pestering me about spending time together."

"I hardly think that you'd have time to talk with me on that sort of an outing. Besides, what makes you think I even want to spend my whole morning and afternoon with you? That was months ago—but I am glad to see you remember some things."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Well then, suit yourself."

"It's best you don't have any distractions on this trip, Arthur," Uther said firmly as he narrowed his eyes at Morgana. He still hadn't forgiven her after their bitter exchange concerning Alvaar's death sentence. Morgana returned his steely gaze but didn't hold it long. The two hadn't spoken since that unfortunate incidence, and while she still felt anger toward Uther, her guilt over her harsh words to him weighed heavier on her mind. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Merlin cleared his throat nervously. "More water?" He clumsily walked up to Morgana and held the pitcher out. It was the first time she had noticed Merlin in the room. A sudden vision of Emrys, the old man in her dream, flashed across her memory. She gazed intently at Merlin's eyes before responding. "Umm, no. Not right now."

Merlin looked uncomfortable as Morgana continued to study him. "Is there…anything else I can do for you?"

"No, nothing—thank you." Morgana focused her attention back to her lukewarm breakfast, even more unappetizing now than it was before. "_Am I going crazy_?" she thought to herself. How could Merlin possibly be that old man in her dream? She knew he wasn't—he couldn't be. But she had never had a surer feeling in her life that Meriln and Emrys were the one and same person.

_Or maybe I'm just losing my mind_.

Arthur shifted his gaze between Merlin and Morgana, noticing the secret looks they exchanged with one another. "Merlin, I could use some water over here."

Merlin promptly brought the pitcher back over. When he bent down to fill Arthur's glass, Arthur discreetly whispered in his ear. "Watch yourself with Morgana…don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at each other. If my father finds out it could mean your death."

Merlin's face had gone as white as a sheet by the time he was done pouring the water. His hands felt unsteady, and before he could catch himself, the pitcher slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor with a resounding clang.

"Foolish boy! Clean up your mess," Uther barked at him.

"It was just an accident," Morgana spoke in Merlin's defense.

Uther slowly raised himself and pointed at her. "You will _not _speak to me unless you are commanded to." He threw his napkin on the table and stormed out of the room.

Merlin was sopping up the extra water from the floor, but he could only imagine the angered expression on Morgana's face. He didn't dare look at her, especially after Arthur's words of warning. Arthur was strangely quiet, his lips pursed as he kept his gaze lowered to his plate.

Merlin felt concern for Morgana. She was clearly unnerved by something, and her relationship with Uther was worsening every day. She hadn't been confiding in Merlin as much lately, and with her recent alliance with Alvaar, he felt a rift forming between them. As Merlin finished cleaning up the floor he exchanged a quick glance with Morgana. Although he quickly averted his eyes, the pain he glimpsed in hers for a brief second was enough to tug at his heart. She needed his help, but the problem would be getting to Morgana without Arthur or Uther finding out.

* * *

><p>While Arthur and his men were gone, Morgana saw it as the perfect opportunity to practice her sword fighting without having to endure any snarky remarks from Arthur. She felt the blood racing through her veins as she dealt blow after blow upon the rather weather-beaten looking sack. It felt good to get her frustrations out. It had been building up inside her for months now.<p>

_THWACK, THWACK, THWACK_. Morgana brought her strokes down even harder as she circled around the target. For one brief moment she imagined that the sack was Uther, but then she shook that image from her mind. _Stop it, Morgana. STOP IT_.

"Getting some target practice in before Arthur comes back?"

"Ahh!" Morgana jumped and pointed her sword at Merlin's surprised face.

"Woah! It's just me!" Merlin held out his hands to block any sudden blows.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry. I'm so jumpy today…I don't know what came over me."

Merlin shrugged. "Ah, it's alright. Arthur goes around pointing swords in my face all the time."

"Sounds like something Arthur would do." Morgana wouldn't meet Merlin's gaze as she dug at the ground with the tip of her blade.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I don't know, Merlin. Uther won't speak to me and treats me with contempt, although I can't blame him for that. I feel so angry all the time, but I don't want to feel this way. I just wish things could be different."

"They will be, one day."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a feeling." Merlin lowered his voice. "Arthur will be a greater king than his father ever could be."

"Do you think…do you think he will be more tolerant towards magic?"

"I don't know, but I can only hope he will be. Morgana, don't let your hatred of Uther blind you. You have friends here…"

"We're friends, aren't we Merlin?"

"Yeah, we are. Good friends." Merlin smiled reassuringly, then sobered when realized how dangerous those words were. He was supposed to be distancing himself from Morgana, not encouraging a closer friendship with her.

"And I'm grateful for our friendship…Emrys."

Merlin's head snapped up. "What?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"But where did you hear that name?" Merlin felt his pulse racing faster. _What if Mordred had told her who he really was? _

"You're going to think I'm crazy…I heard that name in my dream last night."

"Why did you call me that?" Merlin wasn't sure if he should be panicked or relieved. Morgana could see the future, so what had she seen?

"Never mind I said anything. I'm sorry." Morgana strode past Merlin, hurriedly wiping a few tears away.

"Morgana, wait. I want to help you!" Merlin called after her, but she kept on walking. He watched as her form grew smaller. Not once did she look back at him. So much for helping her…now Merlin feared she would shut him out completely. Was she ashamed she had even mentioned her dream? But the one thing Merlin most feared was that Morgana was catching on to his true identity…she had called him "Emrys" after all. What had she seen that would even cause her call him by that name?

Maybe the Dragon was right. Maybe he was fighting a losing battle with Morgana. But he would keep trying to help her, no matter what.


	10. A Change of Heart

The bitter winds stirred restlessly over the fields outside of Camelot. Morgana's body was numb to the cold as she walked across the plains leading into the woods. It was well past midnight, but thankfully there was a full moon illuminating the way. Morgana knew the woods well enough that she didn't need any lights guiding her along. She had been surprised when she had found a note left on her windowsill, but even more shocked upon finding that the note was sent from Morgause. It had been months since the mysterious woman had last been in Camelot. However, Morgana had started wearing the bracelet once again. She couldn't bear the thought of having another nightmare like the last one.

She reached the clearing where Morgause had instructed her to wait. Morgana nervously glanced around her. These woods at night held a new terror for her. She couldn't erase from her mind the giant scorpions that had attacked her when she had traveled to seek help from the Druids. What did Morgause want from her? She had debated on whether she should go or not. Would it be safe?

"Hello, sister."

Morgana gasped and turned to see Morgause. The moon cast a strange glow on her as she reached out for Morgana's hands. "I knew you would come."

Morgana slowly pulled her hands away. "Why did you ask to meet me here?"

Morgause studied Morgana for a minute. "You still don't believe we're sisters, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe."

"Time will help you understand matters more clearly. I see you have been wearing the bracelet."

"Yes, and you were right. It has stopped my nightmares."

"I am glad for that. You seem unhappy, though. Why is that?"

"I don't know who I can turn to for help. I have magic, and every day I must keep it hidden from Uther. It pains me to think that he would have me executed if he knew the truth."

"Then why not help me fight for Uther Pendragon's downfall? This is the reason I asked you here, Morgana. Together, you and I would create such a powerful force. No one could defeat us."

"The last time I tried to help bring Uther down it ended in ruin—I cannot help you."

"Yes, but you can, Morgana! Don't you see—your powers are not being used as they should be. You could do so much more for our kind. Your powers are greater than you realize…let me help you. You do hate Uther, don't you?"

Morgana hesitated. "I do…but I don't know what to think anymore."

"Believe me, if Uther knew you had magic, he wouldn't think twice about disposing of you."

_Disposing of me. _Morgana knew as well as anyone how Uther would fly into a rage whenever the word magic was even mentioned. When Gauis had been suspected of sorcery Uther had condemned him to death, and the court physician was a trusted friend. What would stop Uther from sending Morgana to the same fate as well?

"Help me, Morgana. Help me bring down everyone who fights for Uther. It is time for those of with magic to create a new world."

_Bring down everyone who supports Uther? _Images of Gwen, Arthur…and Merlin flashed before Morgana's mind. True, Morgana could protect Gwen, but what of the others? Surely Arthur would be seen as a threat. Could she willingly betray the people she loved?

"Surely not everyone. You are asking me to fight against the people I have grown up with and care for."

Morgause smiled. "Oh, Morgana, you have much to learn. These people—and I am sure I can guess who you are referring to—don't know the truth about you, am I right? They might not be your friends any longer if you revealed yourself to them."

"No, they wouldn't. Someone already knows, and he has kept my secret safe. I'm sorry, Morgause. I cannot help you—my conscience won't let me."

Morgause looked sorely disappointed. She took hold of Morgana's hands again. "We could have done so much together, my sister."

"I am truly sorry," Morgana repeated. She tried to avoid Morgause's eyes, which seemed to bore right into her own.

Morgana turned to leave. As soon as she did, she felt a firm hand over her forehead, and strange words being muttered. She tried to fight back, but it was useless. A sudden drowsiness overtook her and she collapsed limply onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Morgana's eyes flew open and she slowly sat up. It was morning…and she was in her own room. She racked her brain, trying to recall the past events. Hadn't she been in the woods last she could remember? Yet she had no recollection of walking back to the palace. So how had she gotten here?<p>

_Morgause._

Yes, Morgause had chanted some strange words as she laid her hands on Morgana's forehead. She had initially thought Morgause was going to harm her when she took hold of her suddenly like that. Perhaps she was just helping her get back safely, but Morgana doubted that. She felt rested and refreshed, so she had obviously been asleep peacefully. She still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong…it felt like she had just left the woods.

Just then Gwen walked in, looking drowsy and not her usual cheery self.

"Good morning, m'lady. Did you sleep well?" Gwen tried to stifle a yawn.

"I did…better than you by the looks of it." Morgana attempted a smile. At least she wasn't having another dream. Gwen was here, and she looked very real.

"Sorry! I woke up feeling exhausted. I must have tossed and turned all night."

"Maybe you should go back and get some rest. I can manage to dress myself."

"No, I won't hear of it. I have your clothes laid out already." Gwen rushed over to Morgana's wardrobe, bumping her leg on the corner of a table in the process.

"Gwen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Guess I'm a little clumsy as well this morning."

Morgana laughed. "Be careful."

"Arthur and Merlin are the ones who should be careful…I can handle a table I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. Arthur led a patrol this morning to investigate the rumors about the smoke appearing in Idirsholas. Something to do with dead knights I believe. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"No, I didn't know." Suddenly, Morgana gasped and gripped her bed sheets tighter.

"Morgana?" Gwen rushed over. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing…nothing. I'm fine. I…hit my foot on my bed rail trying to get out. Guess we're both clumsy this morning."

This satisfied Gwen and she continued with Morgana's preparations for the day. But Morgana hadn't hit her foot on the bed rail. She had experienced a sharp sensation in her head as soon as these "dead knights" had been mentioned.

Maybe they weren't so dead after all.


	11. Is There Another Way?

_Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews on my past chapters! Now, this chapter might seem a bit redundant to you all since it's not very different from the "The Fires of Idirsholas" episode, but it was important that I write these scenes leading up to the grand finale. I didn't copy any of the dialogue word-for-word because that would just be lazy. I tried to incorporate what was going on at the castle before Arthur and Merlin find Morgana behind the curtain. Really, what WAS she doing that entire time? What I wrote about those scenes isn't very long, but you get a good enough idea what was going on in her head. The whole theme of this story is that there IS another way through all of this even though Merlin and Morgana are struggling with just how to work everything out. The choices they make will affect the way they view each other, as we saw in the third series. In a way, I guess this is my alternate ending to Series 2. Anyway, hope you enjoy even though this is a shorter chapter. _

* * *

><p><em>Silence. <em>

It was all around her. Morgana had never felt more fearful in her life. At first she thought the servants were a little late serving breakfast that morning, but when Gwen had checked, none of them had even gotten out of bed. Gwen believed they were all struck with some terrible sickness, but when guards began falling all around her, Morgana ran for Gaius. But there was Gaius, face down on his desk. After repeatedly shaking and calling out his name, she gave up and returned to her room. Where was Uther… had he been taken ill as well? One thing she knew for certain: she wasn't leaving her chambers until she knew for certain what was going on.

A slight rap at the door startled her. "Who…who is it?"

"Morgana, it's Gwen."

Morgana unbolted the door. "Gwen, I'm sorry. I became frightened when everyone started falling down everywhere…are you alright?"

Gwen slowly made her way to the center of the room and stopped. "I…asked Gaius for something to stop the drowsiness…but he sat down at his desk and just…"

"Fell asleep. Yes, I went to check on him. What are we going to do? Arthur and Merlin went riding out this morning." Morgana walked over to her window overlooking the courtyard. "The castle is defenseless…the guards are dropping like flies everywhere. Gwen?" Morgana turned when she heard a slight thud from behind. It was Gwen, huddled on the floor.

"Gwen!" Morgana rushed over and attempted to wake Gwen, but to no avail. Muffled voices and the sudden noise of approaching footsteps alarmed her, and her natural instincts told her to hide. When the door burst open, she was safely behind her curtain. After a few seconds inside the room, the intruders seemed to be moving something…or someone. Gwen possibly? Morgana tried to control the uncontrollable shaking in her legs, but it was no use. Her right leg buckled underneath her, causing her to shift forward. She froze. Had the intruders seen her? They must have—the footsteps kept coming closer and closer until Morgana felt as if she would scream.

When the curtain flew open, she wasn't sure what her reaction should be. It was Arthur…with a sword pointed dangerously close to her face. Merlin was right behind him.

"Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I—I'm fine."

"What are you doing behind the curtain?" Arthur's tone turned accusatory.

"I…I…didn't know it was you."

"So, what happened here? Why is everyone asleep?"

"Arthur, I don't know. Everyone started dropping all around me. I didn't know what to do!"

"But why are you still awake?" Arthur persisted in questioning her.

Morgana's eyes widened. That thought hadn't occurred to her yet.

"It's because Gaius gave her something right before it happened, right, Morgana?"

Morgana glanced at Merlin and then back at Arthur. She nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Well then, we need to find Gaius so he can give us that potion. First, let's find my father." Arthur led the way through the halls leading to Uther's corridor. As they made their way through sleeping guards and servants, Morgana took the opportunity to talk to Merlin.

"Thank you…for covering me back there."

"So Gaius didn't give you anything, then?"

"No…when I went to find Gaius he was asleep. Merlin, I've never been so terrified in my life. What's going on?"

"I don't know…could have to do something with the Knights of Medhir, though."

"The Knights of Medhir?"

"Yeah, the rumors were true. The things attacked us in Idirsholas…only Arthur and I escaped."

"But how would these knights control the sickness going on here?"

Merlin paused. "I don't know."

Morgana's thoughts flickered to Morgause, but she hoped and prayed that she wasn't behind this.

"It must be because you have…magic." Merlin uttered the last word quietly so Arthur wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"You know, your powers must be protecting you."

"Yes…yes, that must be it."

As Uther's chambers drew nearer, Morgana thought hard on Merlin's words. Could it be that her powers were warding off the sickness? The constant thought of Morgause hovering over her as Morgana drifted to the ground kept replaying in her mind. Did she know this would happen? She might have even chanted a spell to protect her from this very thing.

Morgana could only hope that was the case.

* * *

><p>"The source of this pestilence…is the Lady Morgana," the Dragon said slowly and decidedly.<p>

"Oh…no. No, it can't be." Merlin almost regretted his decision to seek the Dragon's advice.

"I warned you about her, but you would not heed my advice."

Merlin swiped at the tears forming in his eyes. "What must I do?"

"That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her."

"No, there must be… something else I can do…I can talk to her…"

"Merlin! This is certainly no time for talk. She must be stopped, no matter what the cost."

"But there must be some other way…"

"Young warlock, I'm afraid there is no other way. I am sorry."

Merlin sighed heavily. Never before had he been faced with so difficult a challenge. In his mind, he knew what he had to do, but he loathed himself for it.

"There is _always _another way," Merlin said brokenly as he turned to leave.


	12. An Unthinkable Act

"_I can't do it. I can't."_

Merlin eyed the poison titled "hemlock" sitting on Gaius's shelf. Killing Morgana was unthinkable, but what other choice did he have? _I could tell her the truth about myself, try to reason with her. See what she knows. _Merlin held his head, wanting to shake this off like a bad dream. But it wasn't a dream. If he didn't hurry back, all would be lost. Without any more thought, he grabbed the vial of poison, despising himself every second. As Merlin rushed back with the clothes to disguise Uther, he felt a hand grab him.

"_Merlin! _Where have you been?" Arthur looked none too pleased as he pulled his servant into the room. The sound of approaching footsteps caused them both to peer around the corner. Morgause and the Knights were moving quickly.

"We have to find somewhere safe to bring my father," Arthur whispered hoarsely. "Quick, tell Morgana and be ready to move him!"

As Merlin entered the room, he avoided Morgana's probing eyes. "I was worried about you. You were gone so long. Where's Arthur?"

"Finding a safe place for us to bring the King."

"Thank you for not saying anything to Arthur about me. You're a good friend…you always have been."

_This isn't making things any easier. _Merlin felt more than a twinge of guilt as he fingered the vial of poison inside his pocket. He nodded. "Anytime."

Arthur burst into the room. "We have to bring my father to a safer place where Morgause can't find him."

"Morgause is here?" Morgana said the words so softly, but Merlin heard them.

"You're not surprised?" he asked casually.

"I am…surprised."

They quickly moved Uther into a smaller room. Merlin noted Morgana's distressed state as she restlessly paced the floor. Arthur rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to stay awake. Merlin was beginning to feel the toll of the curse as well…he had never felt such an overwhelming urge to lie down and sleep.

"It's…the potion Gaius gave her. It must be," Arthur said between breaths.

"Yeah. It must be," Merlin responded, loud enough so that Morgana could hear. Turning from the window, she glanced back at him. There was so much fear in her eyes…how could she possibly know the extent of what was happening?

It took no time for one of the Knights to discover them. Morgana screamed and clutched Merlin's arm as the gruesome, statue-like figure swung at Arthur. "Protect the King—get him out of here!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin and Morgana hastily pulled on the sheet that they had laid Uther on. Dragging him on the floor, they slid him across the hallway to the throne room. A huge, luminous figure was the last thing they wanted to see chasing after them. Morgana gasped in horror and frantically began pulling even faster. Merlin was so intent on getting the King to safety that he didn't realize it had suddenly become much harder pulling Uther.

"Merlin!"

Whipping his head around, he saw Morgana backed against a wall. The Knight had his sword raised high above her. Merlin froze for a second—he desperately wanted to help her, but running back could mean certain death for all of them. He had to keep going. Yet how could he let her die like this? Gritting his teeth, Merlin rushed forward and grabbed Morgana's hand. To his shock, the Knight lowered his sword and tilted his head strangely at her, but ferociously swung at him.

"Quick, get up!" Merlin shouted.

Morgana obliged without a second thought. As they continued to pull Uther, the Knight caught up in no time. The sudden clanking sound of metal surprised them both—Arthur hit as many deft strokes as he could upon the Knight, but he didn't even dent its armor. He momentarily lost it by hitting it full force on the side, causing the Knight to fall down a long stairwell. Once they were safely inside the throne room, Arthur and Merlin barred the doors. Arthur persisted in questioning Morgana about the "potion" she had received from Gaius. Bewildered, she could offer no help on the subject.

"Arthur, we can't get it now anyway," Merlin said.

"We have to do something!" Arthur kicked his boot against the door.

As Morgana watched the two interact, she felt a sense of guilt and terror. This was all her fault. The Knight wouldn't touch her…it must have known she was special somehow. That something…or someone…was protecting her. She smiled to herself as Merlin slapped Arthur to prevent him from falling asleep. Their banter was something she would never tire of listening to. Panic rose up in her as Arthur braved the Knights' wrath and slipped outside.

"Merlin, Arthur doesn't stand a chance out there."

"I know," Merlin stated grimly.

"We have to do something!"

"I know."

Morgana noted Merlin's withdrawn behavior curiously. Why was he behaving so strangely? He must be overly concerned—that was it.

"Let's strip these sheets and make rope out of them," Merlin suggested.

Morgana nodded and quickly got to work. Merlin's pulse began beating rapidly—he knew now was the best time to get the deed done. Hands sweaty, he turned his back and poured the hemlock in a pouch of water he had brought with him. "H-here. Have some water. You must be thirsty."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You need to keep your strength up, Morgana."

"Really, I'm fine."

Frustrated, Merlin ran his fingers through his hair. What could he do now? The sounds of metal hitting against metal were growing louder outside. It was only a matter of minutes before Morgause and her Knights would reach them. Slowly, Merlin turned around and pretended he was taking a sip of the water. He thrust the pouch in front of Morgana's face again. "Here, you drink the rest before it's gone."

Morgana smiled and gave in. "Alright. Thank you, Merlin. You're always so kind."

As she raised the poison to her lips, an overwhelming sense of dread filled Merlin. Feeling like a coward, he turned, unable to watch her. How could he live with himself after this? What was he doing, deceiving her in the worst possible way?

* * *

><p><em>***Before anyone kills me, I do have the next chapter written. I was originally going to post it altogether, but it would have been way too long of a chapter. So I would like to go through that half once more to proofread it, then it will be posted. Promise! Thank you for all of your kind reviews!***<em>


	13. The Truth Will Set You Free

"STOP. Don't drink that!" Merlin shouted vehemently as he grabbed the pouch out of her hands.

Confusion lined Morgana's features. "Merlin, whatever is the matter with you?"

Ashamed, he averted his eyes. "It's…it's poisoned, Morgana."

Morgana's eyes flew wide open in shock. "_Poisoned_?"

"I didn't want to. Morgana, is it true that you're responsible for what's happening here?"

Still in shock, Morgana was speechless for a few seconds.

"Please, Morgana. The truth! Magic is protecting you. I can sense it. Does this have something to do with Morgause?"

Breaking down, Morgana began to confess everything. "Merlin, I swear I didn't know this would happen. I was involved with Alvaar when he tried to attack Camelot, but I was wrong. As much as Uther has harmed so many people, I was selfish to only think of myself. I could never hurt the people I love. I met with Morgause last night…I told her I was through with plotting against Uther. What happened next went so quickly…I can't remember the exact details…" Morgana covered her face.

"Please, try," Merlin gently prodded her.

"She…laid her hands on me…and I fell to the ground. It was like falling asleep. Before I drifted off she muttered some words, like an enchantment. Next thing I knew I was here…in my own bed."

"She enchanted you, alright. You're her source of the sleeping sickness…the reason she was able to invade Camelot so easily."

"Merlin, please believe me when I tell you I had no idea any of this would happen!"

"I know, I know. We'll find a way through this."

"You were going to…kill me?" Morgana asked hesitantly.

Ashamed, Merlin nodded reluctantly. "But I couldn't go through with it…I wanted to speak with you first. I knew there would be an explanation."

"But I have magic, Merlin. What other choice do I have?"

"Think of the lives that will be lost if this continues…Morgause won't stop until she has her way. She's causing more harm than anything. Morgana, we can find another way. Let me help you."

"How did you sense there was magic protecting me?"

Merlin glanced down, unsure whether he should brush off her remark or answer honestly. Suddenly, he didn't care anymore. Arthur could die at any second…including the majority of Camelot. He needed Morgana's complete trust if they were to defeat Morgause. It was at that moment that he realized she was more important to him than keeping his secret safe. And he firmly believed that the choices he made today would shape her future.

"I want to show you something." Merlin reached for Morgana's hands. Eyeing the pieces of cloth still lying around them, Merlin wordlessly stitched them together by controlling them with his mind. Morgana watched in disbelief as the pieces of cloth quickly turned into a sturdy rope.

Morgana pulled herself away. "H-how did you do that?"

Merlin clasped both hands together, closed his eyes, and muttered a few strange words under his breath that Morgana couldn't quite make out. When he opened them, a beautiful red rose appeared. Merlin handed the flower to Morgana, hoping she would quickly catch on.

Realization and shock flooded Morgana. She took the flower and closely observed it, then glanced back at Merlin. "You have magic? All this time…"

"I know, just like you, how difficult it is to have to hide who you are from those around you. It's hard…and painful at times. And that's why I want to help you. You don't' have to run to Morgause for help. We can work through this…together," Merlin said softly as he gently grabbed her shoulders.

Morgana brushed a few tears away. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared to…only a few people know. I have to keep it secret from Arthur. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…truly sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier and I wish I had. But now there is no time. We have to stop Morgause and the Knights. Will you help me?"

Arthur's anguished cries rang in their ears—he could only do so much against such powerful forces. The clock was quickly ticking precious time away.

Morgana nodded. "What must I do?"

"I don't know. Can you talk to Morgause? She cast the spell on you."

"And I am the source of this sleeping sickness?"

Merlin's expression was grim. "I'm afraid so."

"So if I had died, the curse would have stopped?"

Merlin, who was standing now, shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Everyone might have woken up…yes. But it wouldn't have stopped the Knights."

"But it would have gotten Morgause's attention, yes? She might have stopped the Knights from attacking."

"Possibly."

Morgana looked thoughtful for a second. "Then I know what I must do." Morgana pulled Merlin close and kissed him gently. "Thank you, Merlin," she whispered softly into his scarlet-tinged ear, which was almost as red as his face was at the moment. Still reeling from Morgana's unexpected kiss, Merlin didn't have time to react to what happened next.

Pushing herself back, Morgana snatched the pouch of water mixed with poison and quickly downed its contents. All of it.

"NO!" Merlin cried out. "Morgana, no!"

But it was too late.

The next minute felt like a nightmare—it was so unreal. Merlin held on to her, rocking her back and forth as she choked and sputtered on the poison. Morgana clutched Merlin as the hemlock settled into her body, causing volatile contractions. Merlin cradled her face in his hands. "Why?" he asked, tears streaming down his face.

"As you said, Merlin—'There is another way'. This...was my…choice. I brought this upon Camelot. I must be…the one…to stop it." She stuttered and gasped for air as each word became harder to speak.

"I …love you," Merlin whispered through his tears.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a distraught Morgause hastily entered. Spying Morgana on the floor, she ran over and grabbed her from Merlin. "What have you done to her?"

Merlin held his head in his hands. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Morgana's breathing was erratic and strained, but she still forced herself to speak. "Morgause…if you are truly my…sister…stop…the curse."

As Morgana's body had another contraction from the hemlock, Morgause eyed Merlin angrily. "You poisoned her!"

"It was poison…but I didn't mean…"

Morgana clutched Morgause's sleeve. "Not…Merlin's…fault. Made…my choice. Please…lift…the curse." Morgana wheezed uncontrollably and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Show me the poison, boy. Now!" Morgause ordered.

"Not until you stop the Knights. It was Morgana's…last wish." Merlin stammered, attempting to sound brave.

Morgause casted a defeated look around her. All her plans seemed meaningless now. Reluctantly, she chanted a spell that Merlin was not familiar with. The sound of heavy metal clinking against the castle floor was answer enough that the Knights had been stopped.

Merlin revealed the poison. A sudden hope renewed inside him. What if Morgause could reverse the effects of the hemlock, healing Morgana in the process? "What are you going to do?" he asked, noting Morgause's protective grip on Morgana.

"I will heal her. And believe me, I will make sure you never lay eyes on her again."

"No…please no." Merlin rushed forward to pry Morgana away. Morgause deftly responded by using her powers to pin Merlin against the wall.

Arthur walked in, cradling his left arm, which had been injured during the attack. "Morgana!" he shouted when he caught Morgause hovering over her.

"Keep away from her!" Morgause warned.

A disoriented Uther slowly started to stir, and Merlin forced himself to stand, even though the impact of being thrown against the wall had been more than painful. Morgause chanted another spell…much longer, and more powerful. Before they realized what was happening, Morgause was disappearing—with Morgana—into a whirlwind of smoke.

"Wait…NO!" Merlin cried out. He ran to the window, hoping to see Morgause fleeing the courtyard with Morgana, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Morgana was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you all think? Was the reveal what you were hoping for? I always wanted Merlin to reveal himself to her the way he did with Freya and Gilli. And I have had this ending in my mind for awhile, with Morgana poisoning herself to save Camelot instead of Merlin being partly responsible for her downfall. The next chapter (nope, not through yet!) will take place after "The Last Dragonlord". I don't have any plans for rewriting Season 3...this will just be a continuation of the story I started. I'm already working on a Season 3 re-write of Robin Hood, and that's been enough work for right now! As much as it was hard seeing Morgana callous and cold-hearted in Season 3, I still enjoyed that season. So, if anything, I will just continue writing short stories, but not actual episodes. What did you think of Merlin revealing his love for Morgana? At first I wondered if it was the appropriate time for him to do so, but then I thought it was actually the best time. In his mind she's dying, so telling her seems the right thing to do. Cheers! (And btw, thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter-I love reading your comments!)<em>


	14. It's a Cruel World

_Hello to all of you! Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews you guys left on my last chapter. You've been so supportive and I really appreciate it. This chapter takes place 3 months after the last one...so "The Last Dragonlord" has already happened. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Merlin polished the leather on Arthur's boots more times than he could remember. Sighing, he threw the pair down and gazed out of his bedroom window. It had been three months since Kilgharrah had attacked Camelot, but the scarred buildings were proof enough that it would take some time to clean up the remnants. The heaps of rubble were a constant reminder to Merlin of his father and the life they could have shared. Never before had he experienced such a sense of loneliness. It was as if everything and everyone he cared for most was being ripped away from him. A soft knock on the door brought Merlin's head back up.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's Gwen. May I come in?"

"Yes."

Gwen quietly shut the door behind her. "I…just wanted to make sure you're alright. I haven't seen you around much lately, especially with the whole search for…" Gwen hesitated before continuing, "…Morgana."

"We've searched everywhere, and still no sign of her," Merlin stated grimly.

"Well, Arthur is out with a patrol today. They're doing everything in their power to find her."

"Yes, he's out looking for her, but I'm not. According to him I've been slacking off on my other duties, so I was instructed to stay back."

"Merlin, I asked him to let you stay behind…you've been wearing yourself out. Arthur was supposed to explain it a little differently, however." Gwen's brow furrowed in irritation. "You were meant to rest, not work…but you know Arthur."

"It doesn't matter. I have to be doing something."

"Merlin, whatever you may think, it wasn't your fault."

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of something I could have done differently. I could have distracted Morgause…pulled Morgana away…"

"No, Merlin. You must stop—you are not to blame. You'll drive yourself insane if you keep dwelling on the past and what you think you should have done. I know we'll find her, and then all will be well. You'll see."

"I hope so." Merlin vacantly stared out the window.

"I miss her, too," Gwen said quietly as she gently laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "We all do."

* * *

><p>Morgana's eyelids fluttered open as the stir of a light breeze touched her face. How long had she been asleep? It felt like ages. She slowly sat up as she took in her surroundings. <em>Sky<em>. That was the first thing she noticed as soon as her eyes opened. She was staring up at a vast amount of blue dotted with wisps of clouds. Surrounding her were stone-hewn pillars in a state of disrepair. Where was she?

"Morgana, you're awake!"

Morgana turned to see Morgause hurriedly walking through the pillared entrance.

"Morgause? Where…am I?"

"You're safe—this is my home. I was able to heal your body from the effects of the hemlock. Do you remember?" Morgause cupped Morgana's face, searching for anything amiss.

"I…I don't know. I feel so confused right now. Hemlock?" Morgana held her head in her hands as she racked her brain, trying to register the last events that had taken place. Her eyes lit up. "Merlin…Arthur…where are they?"

"In Camelot, sister. There's no need to fear for them."

"There were dead knights who came alive. They were attacking Camelot…did you stop them?"

"Yes, I did it to save you."

Morgana felt around her throat as the recollection of choking surfaced to her memory. "You saved me? Even after I ruined your plans?"

"You are more important than my plans for Camelot. I wasn't about to let that servant boy take your life."

"Merlin didn't poison me, Morgause. That was my decision. I tried to tell you."

"But why would you do such a thing?"

"I told you in the woods the other night. I could never betray those I care for, even to destroy Uther."

Morgause turned away as if distressed by Morgana's words.

"I…I am grateful that you saved me. I owe you my life. It must be days since I was last in Camelot…I'm sure everyone is terribly worried about me. Will you take me back?"

"Acutally, it's been three months, Morgana."

"Three months?"

"The effect of the hemlock took a stronger hold on you than I thought. By the time we escaped I thought I had lost you. But here you are."

"I was asleep…for three months?" Morgana repeated incredulously.

"The healing potion I gave you needed time to cleanse your body. Consider yourself fortunate…you were on the brink of death."

Morgana attempted to sit up as she pushed her covers off. "I don't know how to thank you. But you know I will have to return to Camelot."

"Why? What future do you have there? You said you don't know how to thank me…but I know how. Stay with me. I'm lonely, Morgana—Uther would have me executed…and you as well. Don't forget who you are."

"I know who I am. But I have friends who understand me as well. Merlin…knows. And he has kept my secret safe."

"You care for this boy?"

"He's my friend."

Morgause scoffed. "Well, your friend is a terrible liar."

"What do you mean?"

"Morgana, Uther never sent out search parties for you. He questioned Merlin until he finally broke. Not only does Uther know of your magic, the entire city of Camelot views you as a traitor. Your loyal 'friends' have given you up for dead."

"No. This can't be true." Morgana rose and paced the room, wringing her hands. "Merlin wouldn't betray me like this…did Uther hurt him?"

Morgause sighed. "Oh, Morgana. Is he all you can think of? He's a coward. Uther hardly touched the boy and he squealed pitifully."

"How do you know all this?" Morgana asked suspiciously.

"I can see many things that others can't…with mu powers. Stay with me, Morgana. I can teach you so many things."

"Everyone really views me as…a traitor?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So I have nowhere else to run."

"You are safe with me."

A tear slid down Morgana's cheek. She sat back on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chin. She suddenly wished she had never woken up…that the hemlock would have taken her to a faraway place. This reality couldn't be true.

"Morgana, you need not fear here. You know that." Morgause whispered.

Morgana reluctantly nodded her head before sobbing uncontrollably. As Morgause rocked her back and forth, Morgana had another recollection. Merlin holding and rocking her as she choked and sputtered on the poison.

_Merlin. How could you betray me? _


	15. Nothing is the Same

Morgana felt well enough to explore the grounds the next day. While Morgause gave a detailed explanation of each Latin word engraved in the walls surrounding them, Morgana found it all fascinating, but there was a sadness to this place she could not quite comprehend. And her mind was occupied elsewhere.

"Morgana, what is wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I know I should be grateful to you…I know I should. It's just…I can't believe everyone in Camelot would turn their backs on me."

"That's how you and I—and our kind—are treated, Morgana. One day it will be different. With both our powers combined, nothing can stop us! We will defeat Uther and all of those who stand with him. Magic will no longer be despised."

Morgana smiled faintly. True, she did dream of the day when magic would be accepted in Camelot, but why did she feel so miserable?

Morgause squeezed her hand. "Come, it is time I show you just how powerful you really can be."

* * *

><p>"MERLIN!"<p>

Merlin rolled his eyes. "His royal highness has returned," he dryly remarked as he slammed his bowl of soup down. Gaius chuckled. "Well, hurry up and see what he wants…you know how cantankerous he is after he's been out all day."

"Oh, I know very well how he behaves….like a prat!" Despite his bad mood, Merlin laughed along with Gaius and proceeded to Arthur's chambers. As he ran up the stairs, he paused for a moment. Arthur hadn't found Morgana. Sighing, he pushed himself forward. Where had Morgause taken her? Had she healed her? A terrible thought struck Merlin. Perhaps Morgana wasn't even alive. He hesitated before he pushed the door open.

"Back so soon? You didn't give me nearly enough time to get anything done."

"I can see that, Merlin! Why aren't these clothes cleaned, hmm?"

"Well, let's see. First, I had to polish all of your boots, next, I had to muck out the stables, and then…"

"Oh, shut-up, will you?" Arthur threw his belt on the floor and paced over to the window.

"Still no trace of her, is there?"

"No," Arthur finally responded after a long pause. "We ran into Cenred's men. You can imagine how pleased they were to see us."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Just a scratch or two. But we were the ones trespassing on Cenred's land, so it wasn't necessarily a surprise at how we were greeted."

Merlin noted Arthur's vacant stare and the listlessness in his voice. He hadn't been the same either since Morgana's disappearance. And no wonder; Uther had become even more distant. His father's determinedness to find Morgana had placed a heavy burden on Arthur's shoulders.

"Arthur, we will find her. We are going to find Morgana."

"Oh, I have no doubt that we will find Morgana, Merlin. It's just how we'll find her that troubles me."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't even know if she's alive. She could be…lying somewhere…dead in the forest."

"Don't say that!"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought the same thing!"

Merlin fought back his emotions. It was true…that possibility had arisen in his mind. But it was a thought he would rather not dwell on. "We have to keep searching for her…for your father's sake."

"I know. Nothing's been the same since she's been gone…I've never seen him like this…so…broken."

"Well then, shall we start at the crack of dawn tomorrow?"

"Start what?"

"Searching for Morgana…together. I'd like to come this time. And it's nice to know you made me do chores on my day off."

Arthur grinned mischievously. "You've been talking to Gwen?"

"Yeah, I have! And I heard a different story from her."

"Catching on, are you? Good, then you can clean up the rest of these clothes before our excursion tomorrow." Arthur flung his soiled laundry in Merlin's direction.

"So much for a day off!" Merlin ducked out of the room before Arthur could fling anything else at him.


	16. Lost and Found?

Morgana closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as a soft breeze kissed her face. Her health had been gradually improving over the past few days. And the things she had been learning—the magic, the spells…it was all so overwhelming. But wonderful at the same time. As she gazed out over the hill she was resting on, her eyes caught a flicker of movement. Was that dust she saw? Shielding her eyes from the sun, she moved from her position and tried to get a better view. Morgana hid behind a large oak tree that overlooked a ravine, which was dried out from the lack of rain. Maybe if she waited for a little while longer she could catch sight of what or who she saw.

Morgana stiffened when she heard the whinnying of a horse. So it wasn't just her imagination, nor were the voices she heard, which were getting closer. Wait, was that the sound of laughter? She made sure she was well-concealed behind the tree but could still see the road from where she was hiding. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she realized that she recognized the voices all too well.

"Keep up, Merlin! What are you doing back there, smelling the flowers?"

"How can I smell the flowers while I'm riding a horse?"

"Believe me, you'd manage it somehow."

"Oh, right."

As the Knights of Camelot rounded the bend, Morgana nearly cried out in relief, but she waited, in case her eyes and ears were playing tricks on her. There was Arthur, leading the way as usual, with his men closely following behind. And there he was…Merlin, plodding behind, looking intently all around him. He looked drawn and tired. Was he ill? Morgana gripped a nearby tree stump as her heart beat wildly. What were they doing here?

"Well, she isn't here," Arthur stated matter-of-factly.

"We don't know that yet. We haven't looked everywhere."

"Merlin, I think we've seen quite enough to guarantee that no one has lived here for the past hundred years. I say we move on…it's getting close to dusk and we need to make a camp."

"We need to keep searching."

"Since when do you give the orders? Look, the men are tired. We've been searching for five days. The men need rest…we all do. After we return to Camelot we'll try to pinpoint another location we haven't covered yet. I want to find Morgana as much as you do, but we won't get very far in this condition."

Morgana's mind raced. They had been searching for her? All this time? They did care! Before the patrol moved on, she knew she had to reveal herself, even if it meant startling them. As she stepped out from behind the tree, she felt something…or someone…tugging her back, while a hand firmly clamped over her mouth. Morgana tried to scream to get their attention, but it was useless.

"I'm sorry, sister," was the last voice she heard, as well as a few muttered words, before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Merlin asked as he frantically looked all around him.<p>

"Hear what?"

"A muffled cry…and something moving…up there!" Merlin pointed and jumped off his horse.

"Merlin! What are you doing?"

"I saw something. I know I did." He marched determinedly up the hill. Arthur rolled his eyes as he dismounted and followed him.

"I didn't see anything."

"That's because you were too busy prattling on."

"I don't prattle."

"Yes, you do. You are now."

"Merlin!"

Merlin ignored him as he got closer to the large oak tree. As he cautiously walked around it, he could feel a certain presence. Magic had been there.

"See, there's nothing here," Arthur said a little too triumphantly.

"There was something…or someone…here."

"Well, they're gone. And I doubt it was Morgana. I think she would have revealed herself."

Merlin's eyes scanned the plains but there were no other signs of movement. "I think we should keep looking…over there."

"And I say no. Look, there's nothing over there, now would you come back?"

Merlin shook his head. "I need to keep looking."

"I'm ordering you to return, Merlin." Arthur's voice grew increasingly authoritative.

Merlin bit back a disrespectful reply. As much as he wanted to continue the search, he was in no mood to fight with Arthur, who had a valid point. They were all tired and needed rest, Merlin included. As he trekked back to his horse, Merlin began formulating a plan. As exhausted as he was, he wouldn't get a wink of sleep until he knew for sure there had been no one behind that tree. With nightfall approaching, they would more than likely camp somewhere nearby. He would sneak off and continue his search while they were sleeping. So who said he needed Arthur? Merlin had done plenty of things on his own, and as he felt personally responsible for what happened to Morgana, maybe trying to find her should be his burden anyway.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses," Arthur said as they found an area to set up camp.

"You're right…we're all tired," Merlin agreed as he unloaded the horses.

"And you're not arguing with me! Well, this is a pleasant change." Arthur leaned up against a mossy tree and shut his eyes. Merlin cast a furtive glance around him. The other knights seemed more than anxious to follow Arthur's example, which was all the better for him. He would bide his time and wait until it was completely dark when he set out.

Merlin sighed. It seemed like these would be the longest hours of his life.


	17. Safe and Sound

Morgause nervously paced the floor as she glanced over at Morgana, who was still lying unconscious. Her plans weren't working and Morgana wasn't happy here. That much she knew, especially when she had sen how eager her sister had been to run back to Arthur. What had she expected? That Morgana would detach herself so quickly from the ones she had grown up with and loved? Yes, she was catching on extraordinarily fast with learning the spells and enchantments, but she was still unhappy. Her heart was in Camelot; that much Morgause knew.

Then all the plans she had for Morgana…the bond they would share…would never come to be. Once again, she would be alone. Morgause quickly brushed away a tear. She had grown to love Morgana, but clearly her love wasn't enough. She could only imagine what Morgana would say as soon as she awakened. How angered she would be upon discovering Morgause's lies concerning Uther and that servant boy.

Morgause shook her head, trying to think up a rational response. First, she would apologize. Then she would explain how much she needed Morgana…that she did it all in her best interest. Morgana would never become the powerful sorceress she was destined to become as long as she was under Uther's control. In a way, they both needed each other. Morgana might be her only hope when it came to defeating Uther once and for all.

But Morgana would never accept her excuses…not after she had spun her so many lies. Suddenly, Morgause knew what she had to do, but she had to make her decision quickly before she changed her mind. Nightfall was closing in and Morgana would wake soon. As Morgause circled around her sister, she hated herself for what she was about to do.

Because after the deed was done, the Morgana she knew and loved would be gone.

* * *

><p>"Morgana!" Merlin hoarsely whispered as he searched the surrounding terrain where he had been earlier. Sneaking off had been easier than he thought. The knights had dropped like flies even though one of them should have been keeping watch. Merlin wasn't all too concerned for them though—he was far more pre-occupied with thoughts of Morgana. He had never felt such a strong connection as he felt now. He was more than certain she had been here. "Morgana," he repeated.<p>

Silence was his only answer. As he narrowly bypassed a muddy ditch, his eyes caught something bright on the ground. Merlin bent over to grasp at whatever it was. His fingers locked around something metal as he pulled it out of the soppy ground. A sliver of hope shot through him—it was Morgana's healing bracelet from Morgause! She had been here, he was sure of it.

Determination spurred him on. Common sense told him to run back and show Arthur, but he didn't want to waste any time. He would find her tonight, at whatever the cost. Half-running through the field, Merlin frantically looked all around him. Thankfully the moon was full that night, lighting the path for him. "Morgana!" he cried a little louder. Merlin's body tensed as the snapping of a twig echoed somewhere up ahead. He squinted. The sound had come from the forest a little further up. Taking a deep breath, he headed straight for the wooded area. An impenetrable fog suddenly loomed all around him. Was this a trap? Merlin shook the feeling off and plunged through. For all he knew, the noise he heard could have been made by some animal. But he still had to try.

Merlin came to an abrupt halt. Unless his mind was playing tricks on him, he could swear he had just heard muffled crying. His heart beat even faster as he ran through the fog, which was finally beginning to lift. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" The sobbing grew louder—Merlin knew he was getting closer. "Hello? I can help you!" The crying ceased and Merlin's heart hammered against his chest. "Please let this not be a trap," he murmured under his breath. Wait, was that something moving? He moved a little closer. Yes, that was definitely a person walking toward him. Merlin felt his fear rooting him down as whoever it was came closer. The fog continued to lift, making it easier for him to distinguish who this person was.

"Please...help me!"

Merlin inhaled sharply. He knew that voice. "M-morgana!" he cried as he ran toward her. Yes, it was her, looking nothing like her former self. She was in tattered clothes and her hair was matted. Her eyes looked wild and fierce as Merlin quickly approached her.

"Merlin."

"Morgana…you're alive!" He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her tightly. "You're safe now." As Merlin held her, her body went limp in his arms. "Morgana?" Merlin tried to shake her, but she had fainted, whether or not from exhaustion or fear, he didn't know. "Don't worry. I've got you…you're coming home with me."

* * *

><p>As Morgause watched Merlin carrying Morgana back to Arthur, she felt a twinge of satisfaction mixed with regret. Everything was going according to plan.<p> 


	18. Morgana's Return

_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! And don't worry, I will NOT be going in the same direction with Morgana as Season 3 did. So don't get too concerned. :) _

* * *

><p>The remainder of the journey back to Camelot was traveled in silence. Arthur looked as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders as he led the group. When Merlin had stumbled into camp with Morgana in his arms, Arthur's reaction had been a mixture of shock and relief. Merlin reveled in the moment as Arthur stood there, unsure if he should berate him for searching for Morgana on his own or if he should congratulate him. Thankfully Arthur's primary concern had been for Morgana and no snarky quips had been aimed at Merlin. As the outline of Camelot came into view, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, everything felt right again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

"Merlin!"

Merlin awoke with a start when he heard his name being called. Slightly disgruntled, he rolled out of bed. He had actually been sleeping well, which had been a very rare thing for him during the past four months.

"Merlin!" It was Gaius.

"Yes?" Merlin flung the door open.

"It's Morgana. She's awake and is asking for you."

Merlin grinned from ear to ear, and without saying a word, rushed back into his room to change. He found himself primping over his appearance more than once.

"Merlin, what are you doing in there?" Gaius called out crossly.

"Coming." Sighing, he looked in his cracked mirror one more time. "Well, this is as good as it's going to get," he said as he tried to smooth down a piece of hair that wouldn't seem to flatten. "Is she alright?" asked Merlin as he practically leaped down the stairs.

"Physically, yes. But she's been through a trying time-poor girl. She's shaken, but not as scarred as I thought she might be. Time will tell. Now don't keep her waiting any longer."

Merlin nodded and ran out the door. He couldn't' wait to see her. As he reached her chambers, he suddenly slowed down. Morgana knew his secret. She knew he had magic. His heart raced-did she remember everything? What would her reaction be now? What would he say to her? He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on her door.

"Enter."

Merlin stiffened as he recognized Uther's voice. He was hoping no one else would be with her. Cautiously he opened the door. He could hear the low murmur of voices and saw Uther seated by Morgana's bedside, stroking her hand. Merlin's eyes widened-Arthur was also there. Usually he was never up this early, and the fact that he had had no assistance was an amazement to Merlin.

They all glanced his way at once. Morgana smiled and beckoned him to come closer.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Lady Morgana sent for me," he said without much confidence.

"Is it true you saved Morgana's life?" Uther suddenly inquired.

"I…uh…I don't know if I saved her…I…"

"Merlin was the one who found Morgana. If it wasn't for him, she might not be here now," Arthur stated.

Merlin glanced in shock at Arthur. Had he really just given the credit to him for Morgana's rescue? Once again, Morgana beamed up at him. Merlin fought the urge to pinch himself.

"You will certainly be rewarded," Uther said enthusiastically. The King was fighting back overjoyed tears as he gazed lovingly at his ward.

"Thank you, Sire!" Merlin could hardly believe his ears.

"Yes, you will be rewarded-at the banquet tonight being held in Morgana's honor!" Uther exclaimed. Arthur raised his eyebrows in Merlin's direction. He must have been just as shocked as Merlin was.

"Can I speak with Merlin alone, please?" Morgana asked.

"Of course," Uther said as he gave her hand a final squeeze. Once both Arthur and he had left, Merlin fidgeted with his hands.

"I don't know how to thank you," Morgana said softly.

"You don't have to-I wish I could have done more. I should have tried harder to find you…"

"I know you did everything you could."

Merlin inched closer. "Where did Morgause take you after you disappeared?"

Morgana's eyebrows furrowed. "Uther and Arthur told me that Morgause is some sort of sorceress. My memory is foggy-I can't remember many events that happened earlier. I do remember waking up on the side of a road one day. A band of thieves captured me." Morgana shivered. "I managed to escape one night after they had all gotten drunk. Ever since then I was wandering in the forest…until you came along."

"So Morgause healed you from the poison?"

"Poison? What poison?"

Merlin swallowed. How could she have forgotten poisoning herself? "Before Morgause took you, you…uh…drank hemlock to make Morgause stop the Knights of Medhir from attacking Camelot."

Morgana gave Merlin a blank stare. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't remember."

Merlin felt a pit forming in his stomach. If she didn't remember poisoning herself, did she also forget Merlin's confession? "Morgana, what _do _you remember about the day you were taken away?"

"I remember that Camelot was under attack and we were all hiding in a room…I think. Whoever was attacking was about to break in. And the next thing I remember was waking up by the side of the road."

"So you don't remember Morgause?"

"Not really. Should I?"

Merlin couldn't believe this turn of events. How could she have forgotten? Had the trauma been so extreme? "Morgause was the woman who challenged Arthur to a duel, remember?"

"Oh…her! She's the woman who took me?"

"Yes…she seemed to care for you a great deal. In fact, she gave you this." Merlin pulled out the healing bracelet he had found during his search for her.

"The healing bracelet…yes. I do remember this." Morgana easily slid it on her wrist. "Where did you find it?"

"Right before I found you-you must have been wandering around and dropped it."

"Why did she give it to me?"

"To help you sleep at night."

"It has magic?"

"I guess so," Merlin responded.

"Then I shouldn't wear it. Uther's forbidden anything with magic." Morgana hastily took off the bracelet and shoved it in her bedside drawer.

"Morgana…surely you know…you couldn't have forgotten…"

"Forgotten what?"

"The nightmares that you always had. The night you went to the Druids to search for answers…"

"The Druids? Why on earth would I go to them? I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about."

Merlin pulled up a chair and slowly sat down. She had forgotten she had magic. "Then you don't remember our conversation at all, right before you were taken away? Nothing at all?"

Morgana shrugged. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I don't remember a thing. Was it that important?"

"Oh no, not at all." Merlin backed up toward the door. "Well, uh. I better be getting along. I need to get to my chores. Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Merlin. See you at the banquet."

Merlin nodded and let himself out. When he was in a more secluded section of the castle, he raced to the far end of a hallway and sat in one of the corners. What had happened to Morgana? How could she have forgotten so much? Merlin dug his fingernails into his pants. Morgause could possibly have something to do with this. And to forget that she herself had magic was more than a surprise-her trauma must have been very great indeed. Merlin brought his knees closer to his chest. The hardest blow of all was discovering she had forgotten everything about their last conversation. Him revealing his secret to her…her words to him…everything. For once he thought he could truly share his burdens with someone else besides Gaius, but now he was alone again. And what was he supposed to do with these stifled feelings he harbored for her? Everything was supposed to fall into place now that Morgana was back, but it wasn't, and he felt completely out of control.

* * *

><p>Once Merlin had left, Morgana smiled to herself. That had been easy. Of course she knew she had magic, but it was perfect letting Merlin think otherwise. One thing she couldn't figure out was that last conversation he kept bringing up. What had they said that was so important? Morgana's eyes hardened. She knew what Morgause had told her though-that Merlin had poisoned her with the hemlock to ward off the Knights of Medhir. No, she could not forgive him for that. But she would deal with him after she exacted her revenge on Uther. She opened the drawer and pulled out the healing bracelet, putting it back on again.<p>

"Do not worry, sister. I will not fail you," Morgana murmured softly.


	19. A Heart as Cold as Ice

_So, this was originally meant to be the very last chapter of my mini-series, but it was getting a little too long and I wanted to make sure no one got too bored reading through it. :) I'm sad that this story is almost over! I've really enjoyed focusing on Merlin and Morgana's relationship. But I do have other stories in mind for the future. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter if you still follow the story. After this, one more chapter! _

_Brief synopsis before you begin reading: Pretty much everything that took place in the first two episodes of Season 3 has also occurred before this chapter. Morgana takes out her revenge on Uther with the mandrake, Merlin discovers Morgana's treachery, Morgause and Cenred attack Camelot, etc. If you are confused by anything, feel free to ask. :) Also, don't laugh at my weak attempt at translating Old English-it's bad, I know. :P And it's also a made-up spell as far as I'm aware. I was having difficulty locating any previous spells Merlin had done that would apply to removing a curse from an individual. _

* * *

><p>Morgana smiled coldly as she gazed out of her window. Tonight was the night. She would release the living dead and bring Camelot to ruin. As she began to gear herself for battle, her mind flew to Merlin. He had been a thorn in her side the past few days, being the only person to know of her true alliance. Following her into the woods, as if he didn't realize that she could sense him. What she was mostly puzzled by was his near-impossible escape. She could only hope that her threat would keep him quiet, but for how long? Yes, the sooner she was rid of that servant boy, the better.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin's mouth opened in shock. This wasn't real-it couldn't be. Skeletons…coming to life? He glanced over at Arthur, who was equally shocked, if not more. As the first skeletal figure raised its arm in attack, Arthur ducked the blow and struck back. No matter how hard they were hit, the corpses wouldn't be defeated. Merlin dropped and rolled to the ground as he avoided a blow aimed at his head. They were everywhere, these nightmarish beings. Merlin's eyes narrowed. Morgana-of course! Why hadn't he kept a closer eye on her? Only Morgause and she could have caused something like this. Pushing himself up, he knew of only one place she could be-the catacombs. He had to find her and put a stop to this madness before it was too late.<p>

Once Merlin finally reached the menacing place, he cautiously made his way down the treacherous stairway. Yes, Morgana was here. He could sense her magic. As he came to the last step, he halted. Her back was turned and she held some sort of lighted pole. She seemed transfixed as she stared into it. Just how was he going to convince Morgana to stop the attack? Could she even control what was happening? Merlin swallowed and his expression hardened. He hated the thought of using force against Morgana, but he just might have to in this case.

As Merlin took a step forward, Morgana turned and scowled. "Oh, it's you."

"Morgana, you have to stop this madness."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Morgana stood poised and ready to attack if necessary.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with here. Morgause has poisoned your mind."

"Just like you tried to poison me, I suppose?" Morgana slashed her sword through the air as Merlin backed away.

"Poisoned you? Don't you remember anything? You poisoned yourself!"

"You're lying! Why would I do something so foolish?"

"Because you wanted to protect Camelot, and look what you're doing to it now!"

"I don't believe you. Morgause saved me after you left me for dead. What do I owe the people of Camelot? They would have me burned at the stake for being born with magic. I hope they all die!"

"Morgana, you can't mean that. This isn't you."

"No, I do. With all my heart. I feel nothing but hatred for Uther and everyone here. The sooner I'm rid of all of you, the better!" Morgana continued to wave her sword wildly in Merlin's direction, her eyes taking on a crazed glaze.

"You would really kill me?"

"You mean nothing to me."

Merlin gripped his sword tightly as Morgana closed in. He knew she could beat him in an instant, but he would use his magic if it came to that. But no matter what Morgana said, he couldn't bear to hurt her. He had to see if the old Morgana was in there-somewhere. Just waiting to be released.

"Funny, because I seemed to mean something to you before."

Morgana blinked and shook her head. "Stop it-stop with your lies!"

Merlin sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Still, it seemed as if she was trying to shake a memory or recollection off. He would keep trying. Closing his eyes, he murmured a spell.

"What are you doing? Stop it. I said stop it!" Morgana cried out frantically.

Merlin opened the palms of his hands, revealing a beautiful red rose, just like the one he had conjured up for Morgana the first time he revealed his magic.

"Do you remember this?" He held out the rose hesitantly.

Morgana paused briefly as she gazed at the rose and then at him. Was it a glimmer of recognition Merlin saw in her eyes before they hardened again? To Merlin's surprise, she snatched the flower from his hand as if to observe if it was real or not.

"So, you have a secret as well, it would seem. And you've managed to hide it from Uther all this time. How clever of you."

"Morgana, I've shown you before. Right before you poisoned yourself! I know the pain of having to hide who you are, but this isn't the answer. Morgause isn't the answer. She only wants to use you for your power."

"No, Morgause cares for me. I have no one else."

"You know that's not true. Arthur…Gwen…and even Uther….they all care for you. I…care for you. There is another way, Morgana."

"There is no other way," Morgana murmured softly. "I have to do this."

"Can't you hear yourself? The old Morgana would never agree to this."

"Enough!" Morgana charged at Merlin.

Merlin's mind raced as he dodged her blow. The curse on Morgana must have been stronger than he thought. He had to move quickly before the entire city of Camelot was in ruins. He could see the enchanted staff as it glowed in the center of the room. Would cutting it to pieces be enough to stop the enchantment on the dead army? Without wasting any more time, he darted toward the staff and raised his sword.

"NO!" Morgana cried out from behind.

With a determined stroke, Merlin cut the enchanted piece in two, sending both Morgana and him spiraling backwards. Merlin's eyes fluttered open He was lying on his back with pieces of rubble surrounding him. He must have been knocked unconscious for a few seconds. He glanced around, searching for Morgana. There she was on the opposite side of the room, still unconscious from the force of the staff being broken. As he stood, searing pain shot through his left leg-he must have struck it when he landed. Merlin limped over to Morgana and felt for a pulse, concern etching his features. Her pulse was faint but beating. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her out of the enclosed cemetery in hopes of finding Gaius.

As Merlin looked all around him, he could see that destroying the staff had worked. The skeletons were spread all over as crumpled piles of bones and no further threats could be seen. The villagers and knights were all pitching in to help put out the fires that had started around the city. Merlin, still struggling with his limp, pushed his way to the area where Gaius had set up a hospital for the wounded soldiers. As he entered, he scanned the entire room. Soldiers, bloody and bruised from the battle, were being tended to by Gaius, Gwen, and a few other assistants.

"G-gaius!" Merlin called out weakly.

Gauis sharply turned. "Merlin!" The physician's eyes locked on Morgana's crumpled form in Merlin's arms. Gwen turned as well and gasped when she saw Morgana. Gaius wasted no time in clearing off a table as Merlin gently placed her down. Gwen ran quickly to get linens.

"Merlin, what happened?" Gaius whispered.

"I found her in the catacombs...she brought the army of the dead to life. I was able to stop the enchantment, but the force of it being broken was powerful."

"It threw her across the room?" Gaius observed Merlin. "You must have been affected as well."

"No, it's just my leg. I'm fine."

"Sit down, Merlin."

Merlin did as he was told and intently watched as Gaius examined Morgana further.

"Gaius, she's still under an enchantment," Merlin said in hushed tones.

"How do you know Morgause enchanted her, Merlin? She could be doing this because she believes she's right."

"No, she's changed too much...I talked with her before the curse was broken. Gaius, she's forgotten so many things! Remember how she didn't even remember poisoning herself?"

"Could have been from the trauma when she was carried away by Morgause. The effects of the poison could possibly be blocking it out of her mind."

"This is different. I want to try to heal her...by using magic."

Gwen returned with the supplies. "I didn't know what was needed, so I brought everything I could think of. What happened?"

"She slipped and fell when she was getting water for the wounded," Merlin lied.

Gwen looked relieved. "Oh, thank God it was you who found her and not one of Cenred's men."

"No need to worry, Gwen. Cenred's men are being driven out of Camelot now that the enchantment has been broken. Oh, Gwen, could you separate us by putting up a sheet right there?" Gaius asked. "I need to do a more private examination."

"Of course."

"One more thing, Gwen. It looks like there is nothing urgent that Morgana needs, so would you be so kind as to tend to the other men while I'm examining her?"

Gwen nodded and quickly set up the sheet.

"Merlin, now is the best time to help Morgana. Hurry, in case she wakes up," Gaius murmured as soon as Gwen left.

"But I don't have my book with me…I don't know what to do…"

"You might not get another chance. Surely you can think of something."

Merlin nodded and slowly pushed himself up. He laid his hands on her forehead and closed his eyes, praying that he could remember one of the many spells for casting out an enchantment.

Merlin ordered forcefully,"Amánsumung béon brecða. Ic aebebod unc aet áfaran!" (translated into _Curse be broken. I command you to depart!_) Opening his eyes, he searched for anything indicating that the spell had succeeded on Morgana.

"How will we know if it worked, Gaius?"

"We won't know until she wakes up."

"Then I'll keep trying."

"Merlin, be careful."

Merlin closed his eyes again and concentrated. A few more spells came to mind and he continued to repeat them.

"Merlin, shhh. Someone's coming." Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and forced him to sit.

"Where is she? Where is Morgana?" Uther's frantic voice echoed through the room.

Gaius pulled the curtain back. "Sire? What are you doing here? You should be inside the castle!"

"I don't care! I need to know she's alright." Uther entered, followed by Arthur.

"My lord, you've been wounded. Have you been on the battlefield?" Gaius asked.

"I tried to stop him, but it was of no use. How is Morgana?" Arthur inquired. "Rumors were spreading everywhere that she had been attacked during the battle."

"Morgana will survive. She was knocked unconscious from a fall but I believe she will make a full recovery. There is no need to worry."

Uther squeezed Morgana's hands as tears streamed down his face. "I can't bear to lose her-not again."

"You won't, my lord. I can assure you of that. Now, come with me and I'll take a look at that arm."

"First, I want Morgana moved back to her chambers. It isn't proper for her to be here."

"Merlin can help arrange that. Wait, where is Merlin?" Arthur asked as he glanced around the room.

"I'm here!" Merlin, who had slipped out quietly before Uther and Arthur entered, came in from behind.

"There you are. Transport the Lady Morgana to her chambers. And Merlin, be careful."

"Merlin can't carry Morgana all that way," Gaius interjected.

"Gaius, I'm fine." Merlin tried to prove his point by lifting her with ease.

"Why can't he?" asked Arthur.

"For one, he's limping. He doesn't have the strength."

"Limping? Don't try to be a hero, Merlin. I'll do it."

Once Morgana was safely in her chambers and Arthur had left, Merlin glanced once more at her face before leaving her. Such a peaceful expression-could it be possible that his reverse spell on the enchantment had worked? If not, Morgana would be enraged at his interference. Would she hand him over to Uther? Merlin could only hope that she wouldn't.

"Please, Morgana, come back," Merlin whispered softly before he left the room.


	20. There is Another Way

Merlin was moving more slowly the next morning. Gaius must have woken early-his medicinal bag was not in its usual spot, indicating he had gotten to work right away. Stifling a yawn, he glanced out the apothecary window. The city's smoldering ruins were even more apparent in the daylight, but they would recover. They always did-the people of Camelot were strong. As Merlin went about his chores in the castle, he found himself walking past Morgana's door more than once. Was Gaius inside? Surely he stopped in at some point this morning.

"Merlin!"

He turned and saw Gwen walking toward him. "Gwen, how are you after last night?"

"Much better. Gaius made me leave-he said I had to rest. I didn't want to, but I'm glad I did. I don't think I've ever slept better. Can you believe everything last night? Skeletons coming to life?"

Merlin laughed. "Yeah, crazy. Glad it's all over now." His eyes strayed to Morgana's door. "Um, how…how is she? The Lady Morgana…"

"Oh, Morgana's awake! Not quite strong enough to get out of bed. But I believe she'll be just fine if that's what you're worried about."

"Did she…say anything?"

Gwen looked puzzled. "Say anything about …what, exactly?"

Merlin shrugged. "Nothing. Just wondering how she was taking the whole attack, that's all."

"She seems well, and in better spirits, so that's the important thing. Said she wanted to talk with Uther as soon as she was up to it."

Merlin's pulse quickened. "Uther? Why would she want to talk with him?"

"I'm not really sure. Are you alright?"

Merlin felt the blood draining from his face. There was only one reason she would want to talk with Uther, and Merlin wanted to be as far away as possible when that happened. "Uh, I'm fine. I have to go. Sorry…"

Merlin brushed past Gwen. "Merlin, you're sure you're alright?"

He stopped and turned halfway. "Everything's fine. Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for your everything. Your friendship's meant a lot."

"Um, you're welcome. You know you'll always have it," Gwen said reassuringly, although her expression was still rather quizzical.

"Well, have to go. Talk to you later!" Merlin dashed around the corner and raced to the apothecary. "Gaius?" he yelled as soon as he entered.

"Gaius, are you here?" Upon receiving no answer, Merlin headed to his room and began cramming articles of clothing into his bag. He felt like a coward, running away. But what other choice did he have? And what would become of his destiny, protecting Arthur?

Merlin paused as he was packing up his belongings. He loved Camelot. Where would he go-back to Ealdor? And surely Uther would search his hometown first, wreaking havoc on the entire village. Perhaps Ealdor wasn't the safest place to run. Then where could he go? Would he become like his father, hiding in the caves? The life of a hermit didn't sound too appealing. Then again, wasn't that what his life was becoming already? Another thought struck hims. What if his leaving would all be in vain? Morgana's conversation with Uther might revolve around something completely different. But he couldn't take that chance.

He wanted to say goodbye to Gaius, but it didn't appear as if he would get the chance. He would have to leave a note then. As he scribbled a few words onto a piece of paper, he fought back a tear before it ran down his cheek. What could he even say? He should be short and to the point so that Gaius wouldn't worry too much. But shouldn't he also show some affection? After all, Gaius was like a father to him. He looked over his note and was somewhat satisfied.

_"Dear Gaius,_

_If you are reading this then I am safely outside of Camelot, and I am sure you know why by now. Please don't worry about me or try to find me. I will forever be grateful for the times spent with you and your wise words of instruction. Perhaps one day we shall meet again._

_Gratefully,_

_Merlin"_

Merlin folded the letter and shoved it between one of Gaius's most frequently used medical books. He knew he could have written so much more in the note but couldn't bring himself to write the words. Glancing quickly through the apothecary once last time before leaving, he felt a twinge of sadness. So many happy memories had been spent here. He cautiously opened the door, looking both ways before he left. To avoid being recognized, he brought a cloak along and covered his head. Once he was outside of Camelot, he began to feel the full impact of what he was doing. He was implicating himself. He might have had a possible chance before, but now that he was running Uther would immediately proclaim him guilty.

But his choice was made, and there was no turning back.

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

Merlin scooped up a shovelful of dirt and tossed it behind him. His attempt at bringing his mother's vegetable garden back to life hadn't been very successful so far, but his mother didn't seem overly concerned. Glancing around him, he could see that life hadn't changed here at all since he had left. There had been the attack on Ealdor two years prior, but the villagers had recovered smoothly. Now they all went about their daily business as if seeing him around again wasn't so new.

The first day he had arrived back home there had been a couple of raised eyebrows aimed toward his direction, but the questions and rumors quickly ceased from spreading once Hunith put a stop to them. She had been beyond thrilled to see her son again, but once Merlin had relayed the story in its entirety to her, her joy was soon replaced by worry. Her greatest fear was that Uther would not rest until he found her son. Merlin had told her he wouldn't stay, but Hunith would hear of no such thing. "You will stay here with me-I won't lose you like…" she trailed off.

"Like you lost my father?" Merlin had said rather boldly. Hunith was initially shocked that Merlin knew anything about his father, but he quickly filled her in on all the facts surrounding Balinor, his death, and how Merlin himself was now bestowed with the title of Dragonlord.

Merlin smiled to himself as he continued his attempt at hoeing the garden. Yes, his time here with his mother had been good for the two of them. They had always been close, and the separation had been harder than he realized while living in Camelot. It had been a month already. Was it possible that he could live out the rest of his years here in Ealdor in peace and quiet? Merlin glanced down at the blisters on his hands from hoeing. The life of a farmer wasn't the most appealing vocation, but what other choice did he have?

As Merlin was finishing up the last row, a low murmur was beginning to spread throughout the village. Some of the villagers were running hurriedly down the road.

"What, has another one of the pigs escaped?" Merlin asked humorously as a slender boy ran past him.

"Not this time, but there are a whole bunch of men dressed up in funny costumes riding on horses! And they're coming to the village!" he yelled excitedly.

"What?"

"Yeah, and guess what? Everyone's saying that Prince Arthur is riding in front...and there's a lady with 'em too. I saw her…she's pretty!" The little boy ran off to get another glimpse while Merlin stood transfixed in the garden. "They're here…Morgana's here?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Merlin-Merlin!" Hunith grabbed her son by the shoulders and brought him inside. "They mustn't see you. You know they've come for you! Stay in here."

"What will you tell Arthur?" Merlin said anxiously.

"I don't know, but you promise me you'll keep yourself hidden. I have to go out there before they get suspicious."

"No, this is wrong. I need to face them myself, Mother."

"Merlin, no. It's too dangerous!"

"Please, I have to do this. I should never have put any of you in danger."

Hunith pulled her son close and held on a few more seconds. "I'll go with you," she whispered. Merlin nodded and walked outside. As they got closer, Merlin could see that there were only around six knights altogether. He could better distinguish Arthur and Morgana as they rode in front. Merlin made an effort to push himself toward the head of the group of villagers as they stood gawking. As they came nearer, he could see Morgana turn to Arthur and point in his direction. She had seen him.

Arthur rode his horse ahead of the others. Merlin winced at the thought of Arthur knocking him senseless.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out.

"Sire," Merlin responded stiffly.

Arthur jumped off his horse. "Sire? That's the most respect I think I've ever gotten out of you. Where have you been? I should beat the tar out of you for abandoning us like that." To Merlin's utter amazement, Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin into a hug.

"W-what?" Merlin stammered.

"Don't listen to a word he says, Merlin. I told him you would probably be here to help your mother. Looks like I was right." Morgana had also dismounted and joined Arthur.

"You could have said _something._" Arthur crossed his arms and looked rather annoyed.

"It was my fault," Hunith cut in. "I came down rather suddenly with an illness and I sent for him. I'm afraid I scared my son so badly he didn't have time to tell anyone."

"Not even Gaius?" Arthur asked, still irritated.

"Arthur, where are your manners?" Morgana nudged him. "Hunith, I hope you're feeling better."

"Thank you, I'm much better, thanks to Merlin. He's been tending the garden for me and getting all the chores done. I don't know what I would have done without him these past few weeks."

"Forgive me, Hunith. I'm glad you're recovered. It's just when we couldn't find Merlin we were all a little…"

"Worried," Morgana finished.

Merlin stood there, glancing back and forth between Arthur and Morgana. He didn't really know what to say or think of the situation. Were they both being kind by not arresting him in front of his mother and friends? Or was it really possible that Arthur knew nothing of the real situation?

Morgana suddenly turned. "Will you be returning with us?"

"I-I…yes. I will be. As soon as I know for sure my mother will be fine without me."

"Well, I think there's no need to worry on my account, Merlin. You should all stay here for the night and make your journey back tomorrow morning. You'll feel so much more refreshed."

"Can't argue with that," said Arthur. "If there's not enough room for my knights we can always take shelter in the stable."

Merlin and Arthur walked in uncomfortable silence as they trekked up to the house. Morgana was up ahead with Hunith, chatting easily.

"I'm sorry," Merlin finally broke the silence.

"You should be," Arthur murmured sullenly.

"I know I should have said something…but I wasn't thinking straight."

"Good thing Morgana knew where to find you. Were you ever planning on coming back?"

"Eventually." Merlin smirked. "Were you really worried about me?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin couldn't help but grin mischievously. No, he was not in trouble. At least, not the kind he thought he was in.

* * *

><p>After supper, Merlin took a walk to one of his favorite childhood spots. He especially loved being here on a clear night when the stars were out, and he would just sit and ponder his future. Tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity to do the same.<p>

"Can I join you?"

Startled, Merlin turned to see Morgana approaching. He quickly stood.

"Yes…if you want to…my lady." Merlin really didn't know what to say or how to behave around her. He hadn't a clue what she remembered or what she was hiding.

"Please sit down…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No…I'm fine." Merlin thrust both hands inside his pockets, feeling as awkward as a bashful schoolboy.

Morgana hesitated as she stole a side glance at Merlin. "If you don't mind, I think I'll sit." She came down rather hard on the log that Merlin used as his perch. "Ouch-not very comfortable, is it?"

"I…guess I never noticed."

"Oh."

There was a lull in the conversation. Morgana seemed to be searching for the words to say.

"Are you going to have me imprisoned?" Merlin impulsively blurted out.

"Imprisoned? What?"

"Why are you really here, Morgana?"

"To find you, of course. And…and to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to work up the nerve to tell you. I remember my former actions before my injury in the catacombs, but they're somewhat of a blur. Gaius has been filling me in on some of the details. My memories were coming back in bits and pieces…but always in my dreams. Then the nightmares kept growing stronger, but this time they weren't about the future. They were about you…and Morgause." Morgana suddenly stood and began pacing.

"Gradually, I began remembering the events of the day when I was taken by Morgause…"

"Then…then you remember the poison?" Merlin asked, still in shock.

"Yes, I remember the poison. But I know now that it wasn't you who did the poisoning. It was me."

Merlin's heart hammered against his chest. She really did remember!

"Morgause healed me, and for that I am grateful. But she used me in a horrible way to achieve her plans. I can never forgive her for that. But I do pity her. She is my sister, after all. I truly believe she loves me, but she cannot see beyond her hate for Uther."

"She enchanted you, I know she did. You weren't yourself when you returned to Camelot."

"Yes, I realize that now. I felt like a chess piece in a game…her game...the entire time. It was almost as if she was dictating my actions to me in my head. I saw you that day, you know."

"What day?" Merlin sat down beside her.

"The day you found me. Morgause didn't want you to find me so she brought me back. I'm assuming I was knocked unconscious."

"I knew it. I knew you were there. I could sense your…" Merlin trailed off. Not once had Morgana brought up remembering his magic. Not once. And he had already revealed it to her twice. Would he have to show her again?

"You could sense my what? My magic?"

"Um, yes."

"I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

Morgana reached in her pocket and pulled something out. With her hands cupped, she held them in front of Merlin. "Do you remember this?" she asked as she slowly began to open them. Merlin's eyes widened. In her palms she held a single red rose.

"Is that…?"

Morgana nodded. "When I regained my full memory back I returned to the catacombs because I wanted to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. There was one thing I wanted to be realer than anything else that I remembered, and I found it when I discovered this rose. The rose you created…out of magic."

Merlin's hand trembled as he took the rose and inspected it. Not a scratch appeared on any of its delicate petals. It was almost as if it was waiting for Morgana to find it.

"Morgana…do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you, for what?"

"For keeping my secret from you so long. All of this could have been prevented…"

"You don't know that. You don't know that at all. Perhaps it was all meant to be from the beginning. The harder a trial is the stronger you become, after all."

Merlin ran his fingers through his hair and laughed. "I can't believe this is happening. I really can't. You know, a moment ago when I saw you all coming I thought you were going to bring me back as your prisoner. That's why I ran in the first place."

"You thought I was still enchanted, didn't you?"

"I didn't know what to think. The day I left, Gwen had told me you wanted to speak with Uther. I immediately assumed…"

"That I was going to tell Uther you were the one who poisoned me."

"I'm sorry; I was so scared."

"I understand, I do. You had a right to be afraid. Everyone missed you, you know."

"They did?" Merlin grinned slightly.

"Gaius muttered to himself constantly. You know, with that furrowed brow of his. And Arthur…well Arthur was a mess. Kept pestering Gaius and asking when you would be returning, where you had gone, why you had left in the first place. Of course, Gaius couldn't give any answers. Arthur must have sent sent out a dozen or more search parties for you."

"I bet Uther liked that," Merlin wryly commented.

"He wasn't thrilled. But Arthur has been so distracted over the past month that Uther finally let him have his way when he informed him of his plans to travel to Ealdor to find you. Arthur hated the new servant you were replaced with."

"He did? Well, it's good to see I'm not completely worthless!"

"Don't ever think you're worthless, Merlin." Morgana reached out for Merlin's hand and gripped it tightly. "I understand from Gaius that if it weren't for you I would still be under Morgause's enchantment."

"He told you that?"

"I began confiding in him more and more as my memories began returning. I'm glad I did. Without him I would still be confused now."

"I'm glad you're back. Really glad."

"Me too." Morgana smiled. She suddenly realized that she was still holding Merlin's hand. Embarrassed, she let go but he held on.

"I want to help you…with understanding your powers, that is. We can work together, helping each other. Would you like that?"

Morgana was speechless for a moment. "I…I would love that."

Clearing his throat, Merlin suddenly recalled a particularly tender moment they had shared. "So, do you remember _everything _before Morgause took you away?"

Morgana blushed slightly and glanced slyly over at Merlin. "I believe I do, yes. If I'm thinking of the same thing you're referring to."

Merlin impulsively leaned over and kissed her. Morgana was caught slightly by surprise but didn't resist. When Merlin pulled away he looked bashful. "Sorry…I…"

"Don't be sorry. Just never do that in front of Uther," Morgana said, causing both of them to chuckle.

They sat outside together for what seemed like hours, just gazing up at the stars and and pointing out the different constellations. Merlin showed off by creating his own fire, using magic of course. He delighted in every minute of it. Finally, someone he could be himself around. Tired, Morgana laid her head on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin?" Morgana suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"What if Morgause tries to contact me again?"

"Then we'll deal with her…together. You aren't alone anymore."

"No, no I'm not." Morgana smiled. "I've got you."

As they sat for a little while longer, Merlin marveled how things had worked out so beautifully. He never would have imagined Morgana sitting next to him, laying her head on his shoulders of all things! And now they would cultivate their magic…together. It seemed unreal. He brought his arm around her and pulled her closer. The stars seemed as if they were shining extra bright just for them tonight. Merlin smiled as he put constellations together in his head like puzzle pieces. That's what this whole messy situation had turned out to be-puzzle pieces that had finally come into place. There was another way after all, even though it had seemed impossible.

Merlin glanced down at a sleeping Morgana, still feeling as if he could pinch himself at any moment and she would be gone. But it wasn't a dream-it was real.

"Yes, there is always another way," Merlin murmured softly as he laid his head on Morgana's.

**_***THE END***_**

* * *

><p>But...the end is just the beginning. :) I do have plans for more short stories featuring the lovely Merlin and Morgana, but I will have to take a short break from them for the time being. I've neglected my first story on Robin Hood, and I'd like to finish it before I begin another Merlin story. So, did you all enjoy the last chapter? I hope it was everything you wanted it to be. I don't think I've ever taken so long writing a chapter before! I wanted the last scene between Merlin and Morgana to be special, but I hope everything made sense. Thank you for all your support as I've written this story-it's meant so much to me! Would anyone out there even be interested if I continued to write short stories for Merlin and Morgana? Looking forward to hearing your thoughts! :)<p> 


End file.
